My Angel
by TheReckless1611
Summary: When Alex is almost getting over Mitchie's death she finds out she has never been alone. / Sequel for Long Distance Call. Alex/Mitchie Femslash!
1. Hero

**A.N: I'M SOOOOO SOOO SORRY! I PROMISED I WAS GOING TO POST IT YESTERDAY BUT I WAS WAY TO BUSY! I KNOW I SUCK! YOU CAN CALL ME BITCH, JACKASS OR WHAT EVER! I SUCK!**

**There are grammatical errors 'cause I didn't send it to my beta...I forgot, again.**

**This chapter is small, but important. I only have 8 chapters for this fic until now 'cause I'm with a writer's block that it's almost killing me.**

**Again...Sorry about the late.  
**

**Chapter 1: Hero - Alex's POV**

I've made a promise to Mitchie. I promised her that if she died in battle I wouldn't suffer and I would be happy. But it was impossible.  
I would wake up every single day and look at Mitchie's bed hoping that all that happened would be just a terrible nightmare, but it never worked. She would never jump in my bed smiling and trying to wake me up so we could go to school. My heart ached and burned every second of the day. I didn't smiled or laughed. I cried every single night looking at the pictures of us together wanting to be by her side.

Mom and dad bought me a puppy trying to make me feel happier. Like a dog would make me feel better. I would laugh sometimes with the puppy's clumsiness but it was rare. My parents were ok with Mitchie's death after two months. Max and Justin too. They were sad but not like I was. They were living like we always lived before Mitchie come live with us. Boring days at school and working at the substation.

I still remember the funeral's day. The day was cloudy and cold. My tears were falling non stop and I was sobbing so much that I almost couldn't breath right. Two mans showed up on the grave with Mitchie's coffin and I cried even more. I wanted to scream, be buried with Mitch.  
I couldn't leave her and she couldn't be dead. She was only seventeen years old.

There were tons of flowers in the coffin. Mostly roses, Mitchie's favorite flower. A priest was speaking something I couldn't manage to hear.  
I looked around me. Mitchie's adoptive parents were there. Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Sierra, the Gray brothers, Edgar, Eric, Dante, Seth, all the ex-prisoners and army from magic world and I'm sure all the citizens from magic world were there too. Mitchie died as a hero. She was a role model to all the magic creatures. I looked to the engagement ring I was holding, My angel was write in it with beautiful letters. I held it close to my chest and cried more.

Edgar walked to the grave and craved Mitchie's sword in the grass and placed her helmet on it. - Mitchie's friends from Camp Rock weren't understanding anything, but who cares anyway. - Edgar knelt in front of the grave and the whole army, ex-prisoners and magic creatures knelt too. Dante went to the side of the grave to do his memorial to Mitch. I knew Mitchie more than I knew myself, but Dante was Mitchie so he was the best person to do the memorial and I don't think I would be able to speak something that could be understandable in that moment.

"I don't know how to describe Mitchie but I'll do my best." He said calmly She was strong, decided, brave and she would never give up. But in the same time she was lovely, delicate, selfless and wasn't afraid of showing her emotions." I saw a tear running across Dante's cheek.  
"She did more for me and my people than anyone else. Mitchie changed a whole nation with her capacity of love unconditionally." I tightened my grip in the ring and cried harder. "I own my life and my people owns too." Dante wiped his tears away and gave one last glance at the grave and get back to his place.

The funeral ended and I watched everyone going away, but I stayed in there. I sat in front of the grave and looked at the description, reading it out loud.

"Mitchie Russo. Beloved daughter, friend and sister. 1992-2010." I whispered. "This can't be happening." I felt my tears in unison with the rain that started to fall. "You promised me you would never leave me. You broke your promise..." I saw Dante sitting by my side by the corner of my eye.

"You're ok?" I glanced at him. "Ok, stupid question."

"Have she said something about me before die?" I asked between sobs.

"Yes. You was the only thing in her mind during the fight. She was thinking about be by your side after the fight and about everything you two went through, but she knew she was going to die."

"What?" I looked at Dante.

"She sacrificed herself so I could live again. She killed Felix and sacrificed herself so I could kill Damon cause she knew he was stronger than her."  
He explained. "She made me promise her I would take care of you Alex."

"She was really brave." I whispered.

"You got no idea." I looked to the grave again. "Where ever she is now I'm sure she's watching for you."

I smiled weakly and Dante hugged me tight.

She was watching for me.

**Please, review =]**


	2. Failed

**Chapter 2: Failed - Alex's POV**

I got back from school and sat on the couch to watch TV like every single day. Life was really, really boring. And sad. Justin picked up a soda in the fridge and sat by my side. He opened the can slowly and waited some seconds before drink it. The guy was weird. He placed the can next to me and waited. I kept watching the TV like a dead body. I wasn't even moving.

"You're not going to try to steal my soda like always?" Justin asked looking at me with a weird face.

"No." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mod to annoy Justin. I wasn't in the mod of doing anything had months already.

"Why? You always loved to piss me off."

"I'm not in the mod right now Justin." I said without take my eyes from the screen.

"Alex, you have to forget it." His voice was lower. He didn't say Mitchie's name, but it was enough for me to almost break down in tears.

"How Justin? Please tell me how cause I already tried everything I could."

"She died almost a year ago." He whispered and my heart burned. "You have to let it go."

"I can't." I mumbled. "I tried but I can't. I still love her Justin and I'm sure I'll never stop felling this."

"I can't say that I know how you feel cause I don't...but I can tell you that I'll be here for you for anything." Justin smiled weakly.

"Thanks Justin." I hugged him for some seconds. "I'll go to my bedroom. I have a lot of homework." Justin made a shocked face and I laughed a little bit. "I know. Alex and homework can't be in the same sentence at least it has a 'don't do' in the middle. But it distracts me, so is kinda good."

I went to my bedroom and laid in my bed. I looked around just to get even more sad. Mitchie's side of the room was in the exact same way she leaved it. The red bed sheets, the Camp Rock teddy bear sitting in her pillow, the posters in the walls, the shelf filled with cds, her acoustic guitar, the black Detroit SG and the electric piano. I walked until her wardrobe and opened it. I still could feel Mitchie's sweet smell. I picked up her favorite T-shirt and hugged it like I had already did thousands of times. The green Paramore's t-shirt was already losing Mitchie's smell since I would hold it into my chest almost every night so I could sleep. Wasn't the same thing as have her body pressed against mine, but it was enough to make me fall asleep.

I put the t-shirt on it's place and get back to my bed. How I wish Mitchie could be there with me, holding me, singing her beautiful songs and telling me that she always was going to be with me and how much she loved me. I missed everything. From the color of her eyes to the sensation of her soft skin in mine. How could I live without her? How could I breath without my angel? Mitchie was the only reason why I would open my eyes every single day and smile. She was the reason why I was still breathing...But she wasn't there anymore, so why should I keep breathing?

I walked to my parents bathroom and locked the door. I opened the medicine cabinet looking for anything that could kill me. A full bottle o sleeping aids caught my attention. I picked the thing in my hands and opened it checking how many pills were left. Forty pills...I think is enough. I filled a cup with water from the sink and took a deep breath. After that I was going to be with Mitch...With my angel. I leaded the bottle to my mouth ready to take all of them. A loud noise made me jump and the bottle fell from my hand in the sink.

"No, no, no!" I said picking the bottle up. Forty pills threw on the garbage cause a fucking wind closed the window when I less expected. I threw the bottle in the wall and sat on the bathroom's floor. "I must be God's personal joke." I said to myself. I covered my face with my hands but then something snapped in my head. I stood up and went through the medicine cabinet again. The shiny metal caught my eyes and I smiled. "Let's see if this is going to make someone laugh." I sat on the floor and made two really deep cuts in my wrists.

I watched the red liquid fall from the cuts like waterfalls. I smiled weakly. Just some more minutes and I'll be gone...I closed my eyes and everything went black.

_'What the hell?'_ I thought. I felt like someone had hit my head with a baseball bat.

"I'm really worried about her." I heard an unknown voice. "We got a lot of suicidal teenagers in here, but she doesn t look like someone who would do this."

_'Am I still alive? Damn. I'm not God's personal joke, I'm a whole comedy show.'_

"Something happened in the family to take her to do this?" The same voice asked.

"Her sister died almost a year ago. They were really close." I heard dad's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and three blurry images caught my sight.

"Mmm." I mumbled. The three images looked at me and get closer.

"Alex sweetie. Are you ok?" Dad asked.

"Where am I?" I said. My vision finally becoming clearer. The three images were mom, dad and a doctor.

"You're in the hospital. Why you tried to kill yourself?" Dad asked. I could listen to the sadness in his voice.

"I can't take it anymore dad..." I whispered. He looked to the floor for some seconds and at me again.

"Mitchie wouldn't like to see you doing this..." Use my death girlfriend's name is play dirty...really dirty.

"Mitchie is dead dad! She's not here, she's not watching over me. All this is bull shit. I just wanna die and end up with this fucking pain!" I almost shouted.

"How do you know she's not here right now?" He stared at me.

"I just know. This kind of thing doesn't exist."

"They say the same thing of magic." He whispered so the doctor couldn't hear.

"Those are two really different things..." I looked at the doctor. "When I'll be able to get out of this place?"

"Probably tonight. We just have to run some exams to check if everything is ok." He smiled.

"When you say exams you mean see a shrink right?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do." Dad said. I rolled my eyes again. I looked at the door and saw a boy in my bedroom's door. My friend Mason.

"Oh my God Alex. Are you ok?" He asked hugging me. I smiled weakly and hugged back. Mason had brown hair and eyes and he was British. He got transferred to my school after Mitchie died and we soon became best friends. He knew how she had truly died since he was a werewolf and was one of the prisoners in the Pandemonium. He was one of the thousands of lives that Mitchie died to protect. Mason was the only person who could make me truly smile.

"I'm fine Mason." I said smiling. He stopped hugging me and looked at me pissed.

"Why did you done this?" He asked pissed. His British accent heavy in his words.

"Do I really need to say?" I said knowing he was going to understand me.

"You're crazy. Kill yourself isn't the way to get over it."

"I know." I mumbled.

"You almost killed me. When your mom called me saying that you were in the hospital I almost had a heart attack!"

"Can you have a heart attack?" I asked smiling. Could werewolves have heart attacks?

"Actually no. I just said it to show how much I was worried." He smiled at me and this made me smile even more. Truly smile.

"Sorry interrupt, but you have to go to the waiting room." A woman in white clothes said. She was blond and tall. "I'm doctor Cameron and I'm Alex's shrink."

"Cooperate with her. It s for you well." Mason said before get out of the room with my parents."

"Pff..Yeah, right." Doctor Cameron sat on the chair in the side of my bed with a notebook and started to right something. She looked at me and smiled. "Let me say something to you. I don't need therapy. I'm perfectly fine."

"That's why you tried to kill yourself." She asked.

"Exactly." _Ok, this don't make any sense._ "I know what I'm feeling and what I want. In the moment I want to get away from this place so I can kill myself."

"Why you tried to kill yourself?"

"My girlfriend died." _WAY TO GO ALEX!_

"I thought it was your sister who died." She said with a questioning face.

"This. My sister died. That's why I done this."

"So why you said that your girlfriend died?" God! This woman is more annoying than that YouTube orange!

"It's a long story."

"I got time." She smiled.

"But I don't. I wanna go home."

"You only will go home if you cooperate with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled. "I've meet this girl in Camp Rock and I fell for her. She was beautiful, talented and her heart was the size of the moon." I smiled sadly when the images of summer came to my head. Was all so simple back then. "We started to date and when the summer ended we drift apart. Some time later my parents told me I had a sister and that she was going to live with us. I didn't liked at the beginning. When she arrived to our home everything started. The girl I loved was my sister." I felt a tear running through my cheek. "We learned how to live as sister but it didn't last. We continue dating and when our parents found out they told her to get out of the house and this took her to death." I wiped my tears and looked down at my hands holding each other in my lap. "We were going to get married. She proposed me in valentine's day." I whispered. I looked at the woman by my side. She was writing something in her notebook.

"And what took you to try suicide?"

"I wanted to end up with the pain. I'm sick of crying every night while I hug her favorite t-shirt just to feel her smell. I don't want to suffer anymore."

"How long you two dated?"

"A few months. Three or four probably. I didn't count. This was Mitchie's thing."

"So her name was Mitchie?" Didn't I just said that?

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I think this is enough for me." She stood up and I followed her with my eyes. "I don't usually say this. In your place I would have done the same thing but you have to find other things that make you happy and focus on they. You will never get over the pain, but it will get easier to live." She smiled and get out of the room.

**Review Please! And sorry about the late!**


	3. What makes me happy

**Chapter 3: What makes me happy - Alex's POV**

I walked through the school halls felling like an alien. Everyone was looking at me like I had a watermelon hanging in my neck. The whole school already knew I had tried to kill myself and why I tried. Isn't great when your older brother loves to gossip? Sometimes I think Justin is a girl.  
I stopped in my locker and started to pick my books from it. Mason walked until me and leaned in the locker by my side.

"What's up?" He smiled.

"Hey Mason." I smiled. Was weird how he could do that to me.

"You're better?" He asked.

"My wrists are hurting like hell, I still miss Mitchie and I cried last night like every other night. I'm ok. I'm not better but I also didn't get worse." Mason looked to the floor with a sad face. He hated to see me like that. "Sorry Mason. I know you don't like to see me sad. Sometimes I speak without thinking and you know that...sorry."

"I wish I could do something so you could feel better..." He whispered looking at me.

"You already do. I didn't told you this before but the only moments that I truly smile is when I'm with you." I smiled. Mason's face lighted up and he smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Wizard's word." I said raising my left hand. Mason laughed and I punched his arm playfully. The bell rung and the students started to go to their classes.

"C'mon, let's go to class."

The day was really calm. Harper is in her grandparent s house for some time so my day is not so crazy without her. Mason was waiting for me in his car when I finished my last class. He would give me a ride everyday since we lived in the same street. We talked all the way until my house. He parked in front of the substation.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled to him.

"Alex." He said before I could get out of the car. "Would you like to go to the movie theater tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I always love to go out with you." I smiled to him.

"I'm not talking about hang out. I'm talking about a date." I looked at Mason shocked. A date? I didn't even knew he liked me in that way. He stared at my face for some seconds and looked away. "Sorry. This was stupid. You're gay and you just tried to commit suicide because of you dead ex-girlfriend."

I looked down to my hands in my lap thinking. Doctor Cameron told me to find things that made me happy and focus on them. Mason made me happy. He was the only one who I felt I could be true with and he was always making me laugh and smile. The moments I was with him were the moments I less tough about Mitchie. Mason definitely made me happy and he was really attractive. He was British. To be honest just his britsh accent already makes me kinda horny.

"Ok..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll go on a date with out." I smiled. Mason's smile grew so big that I thought his cheeks were going to rip.

"Nice...Cool." Suddenly something hit him and his face fell. "We need to leave it for tomorrow. It's already late. You know what happens. I'm not the type of werewolf that can control the transformation." He smiled shyly.

"It's ok. Tomorrow then." I smiled. I was felling...happy? Oh dear, this is awkward.

"Yeah." Mason smiled.

I get off the car and entered in the substation still smiling like a fool. My parents, Justin and Max stared at me like they were watching a miracle.

"What?" I asked.

"You're smiling." Mom said happily.

"Really?"

"What happened?" Dad asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just happy I think." I said throwing my backpack on the floor and wearing my apron.

"Really?" Mom raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "This is good." She tried to hide her happiness but failed.

I closed the sub shop and went to bed. I was really tired. I hated to be the last one in the substation. I took a shower, wear my pajamas and laid on my bed cuddling with my German shepherd 'puppy', Bella. She was white and only had six months, but already was huge.

I felt a cold breeze and get up to close the window. When I turned to get back to bed Bella was sit and growling to my computer chair.

"What's up girl?" She started to bark at the chair. "There's nothing in there Bella. Let's sleep." She stared at the chair for some seconds before we laid in the bed cuddling again.

I felt cold and pulled the bed sheets over me but it didn't worked. Bella raised her head and growled to the place behind my back. There was nothing in there and the window was closed but still was cold.

"I'm going crazy" I whispered to myself before fall asleep.

* * *

I was waiting for Mason in front of the sub shop. I was felling something I haven't felt since Mitchie's death. I was excited and happy. I saw Mason turning the corner of the street and a smile crept across my face immediately. He walked until me with a smile that was even bigger than mine.

"Hi Alex." He said with a smile.

"Mason." I smiled. "So...what movie we're going to watch?" I asked as we started to walk. The movie theater wasn't so far from where we were.

"I don't know. You can choose." I thought for some seconds.

"New moon!" I said suddenly. Mason started to laugh. "What?"

"A werewolf movie?"

"No. It's a vampire movie with an in love werewolf." I corrected him.

"A in love werewolf? At least something I can relate to." I looked to the floor and blushed hard. _Fucking british accent._

We kept silence until we reach the movie theater. We actually watched New Moon. Mason laughed almost the whole movie. Make a werewolf watch a werewolves movie is almost like make me watch Harry Potter. It wasn't so funny for me thought. I could relate a lot to Bella. The guy she loved wasn't with her anymore and the only one who could make her forget the pain and smile was her werewolf best friend. I was looking for comfort in Mason's arms since Mitchie wasn't with me anymore. The only difference is that Edward was alive and they meet each other in the end. I would never have Mitchie with me again.

The movie ended and we walked to the sub shop again. We stopped in front of the door. Awkward silence moment.

"I had a lot of fun today...Thanks Mason." I smiled.

"We should go to the movie theater more often." Awkward silence again. "Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" He said politely. My brain melted. I wanted to say no cause he was my best friend and I knew I was going to feel guilty but in the same time I wanted to say yes...wanna know why? I don't have a reason. It's the britsh charm.

I nodded slowly. Mason cupped my cheek and leaned closer to me. Or lips meet in a calm and sweet kiss and I felt something I didn't wanted to. The dead butterflies were back. My heart went full speed, I felt dizzy and happy. I felt comfortable in his arms. I broke the kiss almost scared.

"Bye Mason." I said before ran into the substation. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I placed my hand in my stomach trying to calm down the butterflies but it didn't worked. It was an incredible sensation but in the same time I felt guilty. I was falling for Mason after promise to myself I would never love anyone after Mitchie. She was my first and only love and I didn't wanted to feel what I felt for her for anyone else. "Mom, I'm going to the cemetery!" I shouted to the woman in the kitchen and ran to the cemetery. When Mitchie died I went there every single day but now I only went there to talk with Mitch. Craziness, I know, but I felt like she could hear me. Sometimes I even felt she was there with me.

I walked until Mitchie's grave and sat in front of it, placing a new red rose with the thousands of already dead roses in the grave. I took a deep breath and looked at her name carved in the cold stone.

"Hi Mitch." I said with a weak smile. "I hope you're ok where ever you are. I'm fine...Just living my life. Is really hard to do this when you're not around." Suddenly I felt cold what was weird since it was a sunny day. "Remember that guy I told you about? Mason? He asked me on a date. We watched New moon. I thought about you all the time. Not only because the story kinda remember our story but also because you was really excited to watch it but you leaved me before the movie release." A tear fell from my eyes. "You're the biggest fan of the twilight saga I have ever meet." I laughed weakly. "Mason kissed me and I felt something I didn't wanted to. I think I might be falling for him but I don't want to. I don't wanna feel what I felt for you again. I don't wanna love someone that isn't you." I wiped my tears away. "I love you and I miss you my angel."

**First of all, please don't kill me. I know Mason sucks, but he's a good guy after all.**

**If you wanna know how Mitchie is going to fit in this fic don't miss the next chapter.**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Three is a successful number

**A.N : For all of you who asked, here's Mitchie's chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Three is a successful number - Alex's POV**

For the third time in less than two weeks I was going to try to kill myself . I was dating Mason, he made me happy, but it wasn't enough. I felt like I was cheating on Mitchie when I was with Mason. I liked him a lot. The problem was that I was starting to love him and I didn't wanted it. Love hurts like hell. When you're happy something happens and everything is flushed down the toilet.

I was sitting on my bed just thinking. Bella was by my side as always. That dog would never leave me alone. Not that I wanted her to leave me alone. I love Bella. She's the clumsiest dog I have ever seen. When she was a baby I threw a ball for her to pick. The ball hit the wall and got back in my hand. Bella didn't stopped running and hit her head on the wall but she kept jumping and trying to catch the ball. The only thing that was funniest than throw a ball to Bella was do it with Max.  
I think even Bella thinks that he is dumb sometimes.

"Let's see which my possibilities are." I said to Bella even thought I knew she wasn't understanding. "Take some pills: Fail. Cut wrists: Epic fail. A shoot in the head: I don't have a gun. Hanging: Way too creepy. Poison: I'm not a rat. Drowning: It's the worst way of death. Jumping from a building: It's not a bad idea at all." Bella sat on the bed and stared at me. Was she understanding? Weird... "It's easy, fast and nobody can save me. Once you jump, you're dead. What you think?" I asked to the dog in front of me. Bella let out a crying noise and rested her head in my leg. "I don't think the third floor is enough. Maybe the seventh." _God, I'm talking to a dog._ I heard a knock on the door. I was planning to kill myself and somebody knocks on the door? What a great timing. "Come in!" I shouted. Mason opened the door, walked until me and pecked my lips. "Hi." I said. Mason smiled but before he could say something Bella started to bark to the computer chair again. Mason looked to the same direction as Bella and the color drained from his face completely. What the hell was happening? There was nothing in there. _NOTHING!_ "What are you looking at?" I asked confused.

"I gotta go." He said running from my room.

I walked until my computer chair. Nothing. I started to look around the floor and spotted a shiny necklace chain. I get closer to it to have a better view. I picked up the thing with my hand in my mouth and tears falling from my eyes. Was Mitchie's council necklace and the worst part is that there was blood on it. I felt a cold breeze in my shoulder and ear. My stomach was turning. I felt like I was about to throw up.

_"Lex..."_ I heard a weak whisper in my ear. I almost jumped off my skin. I turned to look at my bedroom but there was nothing in there.

I let the necklace fall on the floor and ran away. I heard my parents asking what happened when I passed running and crying through them but I didn't answered. I reached the street looking for the highest building as fast as I could. I was going crazy. The necklace, the blood, Mitchie's voice... I was in more pain than ever.

I reached the building s last floor and walked slowly until the dim of it and looked down. Ten floors. The wind wiping away my tears.

"Alex." This time wasn't a whisper. The voice was loud and strong, but at the same time sweet and delicate. I turned slowly to look at the origin of the voice. Mitchie. She was there, wearing white clothes and with her foots bare. I was looking at her right there. Wasn't a mirage or something. I knew that she was there, I could feel it. Was way too real. I fell on my butt and covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't knew what to do. "Lex, come here. This is craziness. You promised me you wouldn't suffer." I was speechless. "Think about your family and friends. They love you. Mason loves you Alex. Come on."

"Mitch..." I whispered in tears. " You...How...You're dead..."

"I know. Let's go home and I'll explain everything to you." Mitchie extended her hand in my direction. "Come on, let's go. If you jump I wont be able to catch you."

I stood up slowly and walked slowly. I passed her and went to the door that leaded to the stairs. I was completely numb. I didn't knew what to do, what to think or speak. I had watched Mitchie die in my arms. She couldn t be alive. My Mitchie, my angel was there walking by my side and I didn't knew why. She didn't said anything. We just walked quietly to the sub shop. Again my mom and dad asked what happened when I passed through them but they got no answer. I walked inside my room with Mitchie, locked the door and sat on my bed. Mitchie sat on the computer chair making Bella bark at her. I think something was starting to make sense.

"Hi Lexy." Mitchie said with a small smile. I looked at her paying attention at every single detail. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a white blouse and she was more beautiful than ever. Her hair was almost dark, her cheeks were lightly blushed and her lips were more kissable than ever.

"Are you alive?" I asked almost breathless.

"No."

"So you're a ghost."

"Nope."

"What the hell are you then?"

"Your guardian angel." My face fell on the floor. Guardian angel? Really? "But you can see me as a ghost too since I'm dead."

"Angel?" She nodded. "Am I the only one who can see you?"

"Kinda. You shouldn't see me. I should protect you without you knowing that I'm here. I didn't knew how to save you from jumping from a building so I needed to show up for you and now I'm in big, really big trouble. Just Bella can see me...And Mason." She explained calmly like it was the simplest thing.

"Bella and Mason?"

"I don't know why but dogs can see ghosts, angels and all that shit." Mitchie laughed using the term dog to Mason. It was funny actually, but I didn't laughed.

"How long have you been with me?"

"Are we playing twenty questions or something?" She smiled. I stared at her with a serious look and her smile disappeared. "Since the second my heart stopped beating. I was with you in the magic world during Dante's fight with Damon, I watched my own funeral, I watched you cry and suffer and I saved you when you tried to kill yourself."

"Saved me?"

"The noise that made you let the pills fall in the sink? I blew the wind that made the window close and produce the noise. When you cut your wrists I just needed to stay in the bathroom's door where Bella could see me. She growled and barked to me until your parents came upstairs and found you."

"When Mason kissed me..." I said slowly.

"I can t feel any emotion anymore. Thanks God...Literally." She smiled.

"So you don't love me anymore?" I was afraid of the answer.

"I can't say I do, but I also can't say I don't." I felt my heart breaking into pieces. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need you Mitch." I lied. "Get the fuck out of my life!" I started to shout to the girl in front of me. "I don't need a guardian angel and I don't wanna live with someone that doesn't like me!"

"I can't go away. I'll be with you until you die." She whispered.

"So just be invisible like you were before!" I stood up. I was pissed with her. "You promised me you would always love me and now you say that you don't love me anymore?"

"Isn't my choice Alex. You think I don't want to love you? I wanna love you, touch you and feel you like when I was alive but I can't choose my destiny...Not anymore." Mitch said calmly. Tears started to fall from my eyes freely.

"Leave me alone." I whispered before get out of my room leaving Mitchie alone.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Tell Alex I didn't loved her anymore was the worst thing I've ever done. If I told her the truth she was going to be hopeful and happy about having me again when we could never be together again. I was dead and she was still alive. It's like fell in love with the wind. You can never have him cause it can't be yours. The wind is there and you can't have or see it. You can only feel and hope for the better. In my case Alex couldn't even truly feel me.  
I was just like the wind. Alex could feel me through a cold breeze but never knowing if I was actually there.

I get invisible just like Alex demanded and kept sat on the chair. I wouldn't blame her if she asked me to disappear. One time I said I was always going to love her and now I said I couldn't feel anything about anyone. My job wasn't make her happy. My job was keeping in her in safety and alive. Of course I wanted to make her happy. I also wanted to touch her, kiss her lips and feel her skin touching mine and sending shivers through my body. I also wanted to feel the wind blowing in my hair, the sun heating my skin and the raindrops making all the worries disappear. But you can't always have what you want. Everyone wants to have a life after death but trust me, being dead is better than live without felling anything. I couldn't cry, be sad, love or feel happiness. The only thing I could feel was the love I felt for Alex. Our love was so strong that even the death was able to undo it.

I stood up after one hour and went downstairs. Mom and dad were washing the dishes from the dinner. Max and Justin were watching TV with Alex and Mason. I knew what I should feel watching them cuddling like that but I didn't felt anything and I'm sure I almost had a panic attack. You spend half of your life saying that love sucks. That would be a lot easier to live if you didn't needed to feel anything. Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you got until you lose it. Watch something that should make you feel jealousy and don't feel it or anything else it s like you weren't even human.

I spend the whole night watching Alex sleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful. She would smile in her sleep and mumble some words sometimes. She mumbled 'Mason' more than once with a soft smile in her lips. Maybe Mason was doing more to Alex than I was. I looked down and kept watching her. If she was happy there was nothing better.


	5. I'm sorry

**A.N: I know I took a really long time to update and I'm sorry. I'll be updating 'High School Kids' soon and to make up for the late I'll be posting not one, but TWO one shots! YEEE! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: I m sorry - Mitchie's POV**

Alex woke up at 6:00am and started to get ready to school. I could clearly see she was 'avoiding' me. She knew I was there and would ignore every sign that said that I was by her side. Suddenly something snapped in my head. I didn't care if she didn't wanted to see me or if I was going to be in trouble because of let her see me. I didn't wanted to transform Alex's life in a living hell but I was going to have fun and be by her side. Even thought she hated me because I lied about not loving her anymore.

I appeared in Alex's bed making her jump scared. I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I tough I had sent you away." She said without looking at me.

"You can't send me away. You stuck with me forever."

"Great..." She said sarcastically.

"Some months ago you would have loved it." I said with a grin. Sorry Alex, but I just wanna laugh a little bit.

"Just because you don't feel a shit doesn't mean the other peoples don't feel too." She said angrily.

"Relax Alex. You're really tense lately."

"Shut up." She mumbled and get out of the bedroom. I followed her until the kitchen. Alex sat on the table with our family and I sat on the kitchen's balcony watching her eat her breakfast.

"Alex, what happened yesterday that you ran away like that?" Mom asked.

"Nothing important." She mumbled with her mouth full. "Nothing to worry about, really."

"You should tell them Alex." I said sincerely.

"Shut up." Alex said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"What?" She returned the question. I started to laugh and Alex shoot me a glare.

"You said 'shut up' but nobody said anything." Alex stayed quiet for some seconds.

"I'm going to school." Alex grabbed her backpack and ran to the door. I followed her still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" She asked me. Some peoples in the street looked at her confused. She was talking to herself in the middle of the street.

"What? It was funny!" I smiled. "And you can speak lower so people are not going to thing your crazy."

"You've been an asshole lately." She mumbled.

"Death change peoples."

"You really have to remember me all the time that you're dead?" Alex looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Trust me, it s better like this."

"How Mitch? Tell me how it's better like this?" She said angrily stopping and looking at me. I looked around and saw some peoples staring at Alex like she had some mental problem.

"Not here Alex." I said calmly. "Let's go somewhere we can talk and nobody is going to think that you're crazy."

"I know where we can go." She said before start to walking again.

The walk was silent. She didn't talked to me and I didn't tried to break the ice. I could see clearly that Alex was upset with me. I hated to see her like that. Alex was walking while watching her sneakers move in synchrony. I had been around her time enough to recognize her body language like I was reading her mind.

We reached the cemetery and I followed Alex until my grave. Was weird to think that my body was there being eaten my worms.

"I used to come here to talk to you." She whispered sitting in front of the grave.

"And I used to come here, sit in front of you and listen to everything you had to say with a silly smile in my face." I said sitting in front of her. Alex smiled to me and I think I felt happiness.

"You have a lot to explain to me..."

"I know. And I'm going to tell everything and I promise I won't be a bitch." I smiled.

"Why don't you start telling me why you broke your promise?" Alex suggested. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't broke it."

"But you said you don t love me anymore..."

"I lied. I still love you Alex. I love you more than ever. I lied because if I told you the truth you were going to grown hopes. But you can't have this hopes Alex...I'm dead."

"Sometimes you should stop thinking in what is good for me and be a little bit selfish." Alex mumbled looking to the grass.

"I can't be selfish. I want to be with you. But we both have a lot to loose."

"Like what?" Alex raised her head and looked at me. The tears were there but they weren t going to fall.

"You can lose your life and I can lose you. Is that reason enough for you?" Alex nodded slowly. "You're happy with Mason Lex. I can't stay between you two."

"I would be happier with you."

"No, you wouldn't." I scratched my neck. "Next question."

"Does God exist?" She asked and I laughed.

"Not as a physical figure. At least I never saw him. I think he's like an energy or something."

"What is the last thing you remember of your life?"

"I'm felling like I'm in a talk show." We both laughed. "I didn't forgot anything from when I was alive, but my last remembrance was our last kiss."

"You died because of me. If I haven't brought Justin to the magic world you would be alive."

"Don't ever think like this again. It wasn't your fault. Wasn't anybody's fault. This is past."

"I'm sorry..." Alex whispered.

"Why?"

"For screaming with you yesterday."

"It's ok. I didn't help a lot too." I smiled.

"Can we keep living like you weren't dead?" She asked with a low voice.

"This is going to be a little hard. I can't touch you and you can't touch me." I said. Alex looked at me with questioning eyes. "Try it." I said gesturing for her to touch me.

Alex looked around to see if there wasn't anyone looking at her and get closer to me. She extended her hand in my direction and cupped my cheek. I didn't felt anything and I knew she didn't felt either. Alex let her hand fall from my face and looked down again.

"It's like there wasn't anything in front of me, but where you are is colder than here." She looked at me again. "Why?"

"Have you already touched a dead body? I mean, besides mine?" Alex shake her head no. "The heart stops beating and the blood don't circulate anymore. Nothing inside you works, so your body gets cold.  
When you're an angel or ghost or whatever you keep cold. It's not only a way to show to the humans that we are there but is also a way of being different from anyone else."

"There's a good thing in this angel thing..."

"What?

"You'll never leave me..."

**REVIEW MY SEXY FRIENDS!**


	6. Love?

**Chapter 6: Love? - Alex's POV**

It took some days, but everything was fine with Mitchie now. It was like she was still alive. I would wake up everyday and she would be already awake and waiting for me. Then we were going to talk and laugh while I get dressed to school, go downstairs, have breakfast (at least I would have.  
Mitchie didn't needed to eat.) and go to school walking and talking. I didn't care if people thought I was crazy. I loved Mitchie and - in my point of view - I was without her for a really long time.

I was getting my books in my school locker. Mitchie was leaning on the wall and waiting for me.

"You know what would be cool? If give you your test's answers. I'm dead so basically I know everything about anything. I would be really useful." Mitchie said with a smile. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

"It isn't a bad idea. But this is cheating, cheating isn't nice and you're my angel. Shouldn't you lead me to the good side?"

"This is an angel's duty. I'm a guardian angel; I just need to keep you safe."

"So you can be evil?" I asked with a grin in my face.

"Yes, but only with other persons. With you I need to be nice." Mitchie smiled seductively. "And I can be naughty too." She winked at me.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you."

"I know you do."

I closed my locker and leaned on it so I could face Mitchie. She was smiling like a little kid.

"Dork." I laughed.

"Haunted girl." I laughed even harder. I was looking like a crazy person laughing at nothing. Mason walked until me and leaned in the wall in front of me. He leaned on Mitchie! "Ok, not comfortable." I heard Mitchie saying. I held in my laugh.

"Hi babe." He said and pecked my lips.

"Hey." I smiled.

That was weird. Mason was there and Mitchie too, but I was felling something really strong for Mason. Almost like I felt for Mitchie. She was there with us and I wasn't ignoring Mason like I would do with any other boy before I start to see Mitchie. Maybe I really liked him or I didn't loved Mitch anymore...No, that was impossible. I would never stop loving Mitchie.

Mason was telling me something but I wasn't paying attention. All I could do was hold in my laugh. Mitchie was sticking her finger inside Mason's nose and making fun of him.

"Damn. It's really cold in here." He said wrapping his arms around himself. I couldn't hold my laugh anymore. Me and Mitchie started to laugh like we were watching a comedy show.  
I think even more than that.

"This is going to be even more funny." Mitchie said. She walked behind me, wrapped her arms in my waist and rested her chin in my shoulder. Somehow her coldness was extremely comfortable.  
I would lean in her embrace, but if I did that I was going to fell on the floor. "Watch this." She whispered in my ear.

Suddenly Mason jumped scared. The color draining from his face and he looked like he had seen a ghost. He not only had seen a ghost, he had seen his girlfriend's ex girlfriend hugging her from behind.

"I gotta go." Mason said and ran away.

I turned to Mitchie who was laughing on the floor. I stared at her with a killer look.

"It wasn't funny." I said seriously.

"What?" She stopped laughing and stood up.

"You scared the crap out of the boy!"

"Come on Lex! I know you wanna laugh." I kept staring at her. "Ok, I'm sorry. That was too much."

"Let's go to class." I walked straight ahead, passing through Mitchie.

"Just because you don't feel me doesn't mean that isn't uncomfortable when you pass through me!" Mitchie shouted but I ignored. "Alex!"

If I usually didn't paid attention in class now I definitely didn't even knew in which class I was. How can you pay attention when the world's hottest girl is lying on the teacher's desk?  
No, Megan Fox isn't in my school, but anyway. I tried to pay attention in math class. I swear I tried, but watch Mitchie playing with her abs wasn't something you can't look at. She would contract and relax her abs a lot of times just to analyze the scar from the attack that killed her.

"Alexandra, please, can you focus on class?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah...Sorry." I saw Mitchie laughing to herself. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the blackboard without success.

The morning was a torture. Mitchie was there every single moment. I loved Mitchie, but she was making me loose my focus completely. The classes finished and I went to the parking lot wait for Mason like everyday. When he saw me I could see he was more calm cause he couldn't see Mitch.

"How was your day?" He asked after pecking my lips.

"It was ok. And yours?"

"It was nice..."

We got into his car, and when I say we I'm referring to Mitchie too. I sat on the front sit with Mason and she sat on the back sit. We were in silent the whole way until the sub shop. Mason parked his car in front the substation and we kept in silence.

"Do you know about her?" Mason whispered. I knew he was talking about Mitch.

"Yeah..." I whispered back. "Sorry about what she done today in the hallway. That was stupid."

"Hey! Wasn't stupid! It was funny!" Mitchie protested but I ignored her.

"Shut up Mitch." I mumbled. Mason looked at me confused. "She's on the backseat."

"Listen, Alex. I really like you but I need to know if she is dangerous for our relationship."

"I'm not dangerous..." Mitchie whispered.

"Don't worry about it Mason. I'm with you now...Mitchie is dead." Wow! This was really bitchy.

Mason smiled and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kiss and he accepted it. In that moment I had forgot that Mitchie was watching us. Mason's hand slipped under my t-shirt and I didn't stopped him. I was without sex for a really long time and I needed a good fuck.

"Lex..." I ignored Mitchie's voice and kept kissing Mason. His hand closer and closer to my breasts. "Lex, don't do it for me, but do it for yourself. You're in a car." Somehow I could hear sadness in her words. Maybe I was just going crazy. She didn't felt any emotion so why would she be sad? "Alex, please, if you two are going to do this go to a room or something. Fuck in a car is disgusting. And we are in front of the sub shop. Our parents are in there." I opened my eyes to look at Mitch. She looked really hurt. "Fine, do whatever you want." She said quietly before got out of the car.

Why Mitchie needed to do that puppy face when she was sad?

"Mason." I whispered between kisses. "We can't do this is here. We're in a car."

"I thought you wanted..."

"I want, but another day and in a more comfortable place, ok?" I said stroking his cheek. Mason nodded and I pecked his lips one last time before get out of the car.

I walked inside the sub shop looking for Mitchie. It was kinda useless since she could disappear whenever she wanted to. I went upstairs and didn't found anything in the living room. But there was something in the terrace. Mitchie was sitting on the dim of the balcony looking to the city and stroking Bella's hair who was sitting next to her resting her head where Mitchie was sitting. My heart was tight in my chest. I wanted Mitchie but in the same time I didn't wanted to loose Mason. I wanted to be Mason's girlfriend but I also wanted to kiss Mitchie and tell her that I loved her. Hear her saying that everything was going to be ok and that we could be together forever.

I walked until the balcony dim and sat by Mitch's side.

"I thought you couldn't be physically felt..."I said looking at her hand stroking Bella's head.

"She can't feel me but she knows I'm here." Mitchie whispered without looking at me.

"I also thought you didn't felt anything at all. You look really sad."

"You don't feel or you're sad. Right now I'm sad...I'm always sad. Since I watched you crying over my body in the rain with blood all over you I forgot what happiness is." The wind blew on us making my hair fly, but Mitchie's didn't even moved.

"I'm sorry about that thing on the car." I mumbled.

"You don't have do apologize Lex. It's your life and you're living it like any other girl with your age." Mitchie looked at me. Her eyes were deep and I couldn't read them. "A guardian angel is someone who was loved by the person he protects. That's why we can't show ourselves to the persons we protect. They can feel guilty for living and get over the person who died."

"But Mitch..."

"Lex..." Mitch cut me off. "Do you love Mason?" She whispered.

"I'll love you forever Mitch..."

"This isn't what I asked. Do you love him?" Mitch asked again.

"I-I think so." I whispered more to myself than to Mitch.

"I hope so."

"What?" I said confused.

"Like you said Alex...I'm dead."

**I'm updating this sooner cause I have no idea when I'm going to update High School Kids.**

**Oh, and just for the record, Brazil is going to win the world cup...AGAIN! YEAHH BABY!  
**


	7. Time to move on

**A.N: If you hate Mason and don't want to read him and Alex's almost non existent sex scene just don't read the underlined parts.**

**Chapter 7: Time to move on. - Alex's POV.**

Mitchie was right. She was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I was happy with Mason and my family was living normally so I should do the same right? I guess so. Mitch wanted to see me living like everyone else. She wanted to see me happy and living like a normal teenager. She didn't said those exact words to me, but I couldn't see her or feel the cold breeze anymore. I couldn't feel her in any moment of the day, Bella wasn't barking at the nothing and Mason wasn't running scared. I knew she hasn t leaved me, but she didn't wanted me to know that.

If she wanted me to move on that was what I was going to do.

I started throwing all of Mitchie's things into boxes. Her song books that I read so many times, her pictures that I cried staring at, the clothes that I used to hug every single night and cry my eyes out, her guitar, piano, cds, posters and teddy bears. All the songs she recorded in my Mac and that I listened to so many times were deleted just like the videos we've done together.

I threw all the boxes in the basement but with guilty. I didn't wanted to move on when I knew Mitchie was there, but I needed to. Before I could let everything behind I went to the box where I threw her clothes and hugged the green Paramore T-shirt one last time, felling her delicious and sweet smell while the tears started to fall from my eyes. The familiar cold breeze hit my back and stayed in there, touching my whole back and the left side of my face.

"You're here but I can't have you...It's like when we found out we were sisters, but now there's no way we can be with each other...Life is unfair."

"The death is even more unfair than life." Mitchie whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever leave me, ok?"

"I won't." she whispered again and the coldness disappeared.

I placed the t-shirt in the box again. I turned to get out of the basement but founded Justin staring at me confused.

"Who were you talking with?" He asked walking until me.

"No one." I said wiping away my tears.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said sitting in one of the boxes. Justin sat by my side and stared at me.

"Why are you dating Mason?"

"What?"

"I mean...I tough you were into girls."

"It s just that Mason has this thing. He makes me happy and when I'm with him I don't think about Mitch."

"You still miss her don't you?"

"Of course. I'll never forget her, but it's getting easier you know..."

"You're throwing her things down here...It's already a huge step." He smiled weakly looking at the boxes.

"She would want me to move on." I glanced at the corner of the basement and I swear I saw Mitchie standing there. I looked again but the corner was empty. "She would want me to be happy even without her. She made me promise her I wouldn't suffer if she died fighting."

"I can't even imagine how it feels...You know, lost someone you love. I don't know what I would do without Juliet. You're stronger than I thought sis." Justin smiled at me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah...I think I am."

"Mom said that the dinner is ready." Justin said getting up from the box. "And Mason is upstairs waiting for you. He was saying something about don't transforming today...I didn't pay so much attention to it."

"I'll be there in a sec." I smiled. Justin leaved me alone in the basement again. I looked to Mitchie's things and took a deep breath. "It's time to move on."

**Mitchie's POV.**

I watched quietly my family and Mason having dinner, talking and laughing. I loved to see Alex smiling like that. It was obvious that she was happy without me. I didn't needed to be in her life while she had Mason with her. I would love to be in his place, but I couldn't do anything.

The dinner ended. Jerry and Teresa went to the living room with Justin and Max watch a movie and Alex and Mason went upstairs to Alex's bedroom. They laid cuddling in her bed and I couldn't help but feel disgusted. Wait...was I actually feeling something?

"I want to give you something." Mason said sitting up on Alex's bed. He took off from his pocked a small box and Alex smiled.

"You didn't needed to buy me anything Mason."

"You deserve this and so much more." I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, but it was true. He gave the box to Alex and she opened it.

"Mason...It's beautiful." She said with a huge smile. Alex took a necklace with a heart from the box. I soon recognized the magic necklace. Mason picked it from Alex's hands and placed in her neck.

_Don't glow, don't glow, don't glow!_

"It's glowing!" Mason said happier than ever. Shit!

"Is it moved by batteries or something?" Alex's asked analyzing the glowing necklace.

"No. It's a magical necklace. It only glows if you're in love with the person who gave it to you." Alex looked at Mason with sparkles in her eyes. "It's called the True Love necklace."

I don't know what to say..." Alex whispered smiling.

"Kiss me then." Mason leaned closer to Alex and kissed her like I never kissed. There was something more in there. There was fire and it looked right. It didn't take too long to the kiss become into something more. I sat in Alex's computer chair, closed my eyes and placed my hands above my ears. I didn't wanted to hear or see anything that was going to happen.

She was moving on and there was nothing I could do.

**Alex's POV.**

I woke up in the middle of the night in Mason's arms. I glanced at my naked body under the sheets and got up without waking him up. I could date Mason without having sex. He was good in bed but wasn't Mitch. Weird, I know. But it was even more weird fake orgasms while Mason was almost barking above me.

I picked a T-shirt that was long enough to cover my ass and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and drank some orange juice from the box. Mom hated when I did that, but she wasn't there so, who cares? I don't care in drinking my own saliva. It isn't my problem.

I sat on the kitchen counter and kept drinking the orange juice and thinking about random things like, what should we say when God sneezes? It's a good thought actually. Why Donald Duck uses a towel when he gets out of the bathroom if he don't wear any pants? Why Mickey Mouse use gloves? Is he a serial killer and use gloves so he won't leave fingerprints? Edward Cullen shines in the sun cause he's gay? They re are all thoughts you should think about.

I placed the juice back in the fridge and when I started to go upstairs I heard a noise coming from the basement. I went to the basement door walking slowly. It wasn't a noise. It was a sweet music. Calm and relaxing. I turned the light on and saw the keys from Mitchie's piano being pressed. There wasn't anyone in there, I could only she the keys in movement and the sound coming out from the musical instrument. The keys stopped moving and the music too.

"Please, continue." I asked to the girl I knew that was in there. The music started again. I sat in a box next to the piano and watched while Mitchie's fingers started to appear slowly. After some seconds I could see Mitchie playing the piano perfectly. I looked at her eyes and I felt my heart being shattered. Her eyes were deep and I could see invisible tears in them. She had told me she couldn't feel anything at all. I think she could, she just didn't knew it yet. "I can see you crying..." I whispered. Mitchie closed her eyes tightly and kept playing. Maybe she knew.

"I miss being alive." She whispered with her voice cracking. "I miss the touch of your lips in mines, the sun in my skin, the wind, use the clothes I want, magic, fight, music...I miss being someone relevant in this world." Mitchie opened her eyes and looked at me. "If I could live again, even if it was just for one day, I would make you happier than I've ever done. I would marry you like I promised...I would do anything we didn't done because of what happened."

"Don't say that..."

"I know you're moving on, and I know I should do the same. But I can't. You ve always been the stronger one remember."

"Mitch I..."

"But now you love Mason..." She cut me off. Fucking necklace.

"Kiss me." I said suddenly. Mitchie laughed and stopped playing the piano.

"It's going to be the same thing as kissing the wind."

"I don't care."

Mitchie knelt in front of me and cupped my cheek. I could feel the coldness but I couldn't feel her hand. I knew it was there, but I couldn't fell it. Mitch started to get closer to me, her face was inches from mine. The cold air almost touching my face. He lips touched mine sweetly. All I could feel was cold but was enough for the butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I felt comfortable, happy...it felt right. More right than if I was with Mason.  
I couldn't feel, but I knew she was in there, kissing me like she used to do. Mitchie broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Isn't the same thing as kiss a werewolf right?"

"No...It's better." Mitchie laughed and stood up.

"I'm an idiot. I keep saying to myself that I'm going to let you live your life and then this happens."

"I don't want you to leave me." I said standing up. I get closer to Mitchie and tried to hold her hand but I held the air.

"I won't leave you."

**1. I know that everybody hates Mason, I know everybody wants to see him dead, but I need him in this fic. He will soon disapear from Alex's life, but it's going to take some chapters.**

**2. I also know that nobody liked the 'sex' on this chapter, but I needed to write it.**

**3. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ALEX AND MITCHIE TOGETHER!  
**


	8. Touch

**Chapter 8: Touch - Mitchie's POV**

"All in." Alex smirked. We were playing poker in her bed. She should be in school but she said she was felling sick. I knew it was a lie but our parents didn't knew that.

"Give up Lex. I know you're bluffing." I said putting all my money in the 'table'.

"And how do you know that?"

"I know everything that goes through your mind like we had the same head. Is a way to know if you re in trouble when I'm not around." I grinned.

"Why you didn't told me this before?" Alex shouted throwing her cards on me playfully. "I'm trying to win since we started to play like, five ours ago!"

"Sorry, but you're cute when you're frustrated."

"Good to know." Alex smiled and started to pick up the fake money from her bed. I picked some of it and gave to her. She looked at my hands holding the object. I already knew what she was going to ask. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If I can't feel you and peoples and objects can pass through you how you do hold things?"

"It's like an ability. Whenever I want I can move things, but only inanimate objects. That's why you don't feel me." I tell her.

"Cool...I think."

"Yeah, it's cool." I said smiling.

"You know what we should do?" Alex said smiling brightly. "We should go to magic world to see how things are going with Dante."

"It isn't a bad idea." I smiled. "Let's go now." I said getting up. I picked Alex's wand and gave it to her.

Alex waved her wand around both of us. A bright light surrounded us and took us to the magic world.

What I saw almost made me feel something.

The Pandemonium was bright, full of life and there were tons of peoples walking through the halls. Guards, warriors, judges, citizens that worked there for money...They all were smiling happily. Suddenly something hit me and I remembered. That was the reason of all my fight. Watch the magic world living in peace and harmony without being ruled by an asshole. I died for that...And my death wasn't in vain.

"Follow me." Alex said. I followed her until the outside part of the Pandemonium where the army camp was. "They did that for you." She said pointing to the old camp direction. I looked to where she was pointing. There was a statue. Not only a statue but my statue. I was using my armor with the helmet in my left hand and my sword in the right. I get closer to it and read the inscription on it.

"Mitchie Russo. Sister, girlfriend, daughter and hero. We own you our lives." I read out loud. I smiled like an idiot kid. And then for the first time I felt something. I felt happiness. "This is everything I've ever wanted. I died for it and now a whole world lives in peace." I said still smiling.

"You made a good choice..." Alex said with a sad smile.

"Hey...why you're sad?" I said cupping her cheek even knowing that was useless.

"You saved the magic world but I loosed you."

"You didn't loosed me. I'm right here."

"Yeah..." Alex whispered.

"Alex?" The familiar voice said. We turned to the voice's direction and my smile grew even bigger. "It s so good to see you here." Dante said hugging Alex.

"Dante, I brought someone that you might like to see." Alex said and looked at me. She was the only one seeing me but with a blink of an eye I made myself clear to Dante's eyes.

"What's up Dante?" I said. He looked at me and started to cry immediately.

"Oh my God Mitch...You're...You're here! How?"

"Already heard about a thing called a guardian angel?" I smiled. Dante nodded.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you right here in front of me."

"I can't believe I'm seeing you alive either."

"Looks like we changed the roles right?"

"I'm the voice inside your head now." I smiled to the crying man in front of me.

"We had a lot to talk about." Dante said wiping away his tears. "Let's go to the court hall."

We followed Dante through the familiar halls until the court room. It was still just like before, but without chains in the center. The new council's members went to theirs feet when they saw me. After some seconds they started to clap and cheer with smiles in their faces.

"You must be asking yourselves how this is possible. I'll answer. Mitchie lived as a hero and now she's living as an angel." Dante turned and smiled at us. "Alex's angel. The rule is that she can't be seen so we're not going to do a public appearance with her and what happens in this court stays in here. Am I clear?" The council nodded. "Good."

"It's so good to see you again Mitch!" Seth shouted. I laughed to the boy.

"It's good to see you too Seth. It's good to see all of you again. So many familiar faces. Dante, Seth, Edgar, Eric, Jonnas, Alice...Prisioners had become council's members like I did in the past. But now this is a fair council and nobody is going to die for nothing." I love to do speeches.

They clapped again and I smiled. I loved the magic world. I've born to be a wizard...but now I'm dead, so whatever.

We walked through the Pandemonium with Dante. We talked about the fight, about my 'life' as an angel and he showed me all the changes he done in the Pandemonium. There were no more slaves and the dungeon had only one prisoner who was going to be released soon. Everything was like I ve always wanted. Dante was an incredible ruler and the citizens loved him. One more time I felt happy and I knew I didn't died for nothing. I had the sensation of a completed duty.

The night came and we had to come back to the mortal world. We said bye to all of our friends and Alex transported us back to her room. Alex went downstairs to have dinner and I went with her. How I didn't eat I just watched her eating with amused eyes. Everything that is normal to a human looked fascinating to me. Eat, sleep, take a shower...everything was fascinating. Everything I couldn t do looked fascinating to me.

After dinner Alex laid in her bed and kept staring at the ceiling for a hour. I knew there was something wrong with her, but I didn't wanted to read her mind or ask her yet. Alex sat in her bed and looked at me with sad eyes. I walked until her and sat by her side.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked caressing her cheek. I needed to stop doing that. She wasn't going to feel my hand and I was just going to make her remember that I was dead.

"This is wrong." She said pointing to my hand. "Do you know how horrible it's cry for months missing your touch and when you come back I can't feel it?"

"I'm so sorry Lexy." I whispered.

"I know you are..." I looked down trying to think about something. And then I had the idea. I'm so dumb sometimes.

"Take off your clothes and lay in the bed." I demanded getting up.

"Excuse me?" Alex said confused.

"Do you trust me?" I said going through her wardrobe.

"Yeah."

"So do what I said." Alex nodded, took off all of her clothes and laid on the bed waiting for me to do something. After some minutes I found what I was looking for. Gloves. I took off my own 'clothes' and placed the gloves in my hands. "So, I won't be able to feel you don't matter what..." I said while placed a white bed sheet above Alex's body. "But you can still feel me."

I laid above Alex with the sheet between us.

"I can feel...Your whole body." Alex smiled with tears running down her cheeks.

"When I touch you, you can't fell cause is like if I didn't had format...Like I was just a mass of air. But with the sheet you can feel because I can move inanimate objects. Then you can fell my body...and the gloves...  
well, I don't think I need to explain." I smiled and cupped her cheek. Alex was smiling so big that I thought her cheeks were going to rip.

"Isn't perfect like your skin...but is enough for me." Alex said before lean into me and kiss my cold lips. After some seconds she broke the kiss. "I still can't fell your lips."

"I promise you I'll find a way to fix this." I whispered. I touched her lips with my thumb. "I promise I'll find a way to feel the sweetness of your lips again."

**Review pleasse!**


	9. 24 Hours

**What's up guys! It has been ages since I last updated. I was on school break, so I wasn't in the mood of doing anything. I'm updating cause I have nothing else to do and I'm kinda depressed since tomorrow I have school. **

**Anyway, I'll do as much as possible to finish writing all of my fics this week cause next week I'm going to start to expend the entire day at school until the end of the year. In the morning I'm going to my normal school and in the afternoon I'm going to a totally different school in another city and I won't be able to write as much as I want to and this sucks.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update High School Kids, but it will be soon, I hope.**

**One more thing: If the mother fucker who stole X-Addict-Lover's story is reading this I want you to burn in the fucking hell. I wanna see the devil shoving his cock so deep in your ass that it's going to come out through your God damn mouth your son of a bitch! If you don't have talent and imagination to write your own fic, don't write at all. AND IF I SEE YOU IN THE FUCKING STREET I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! USE SOMEONE'S STORY AS INSPIRATION IT'S SOMETHING, COPING EVERY SINGLE WORD AND CALL IT YOURS IT'S ANOTHER. SERIOUSLY, I SWEAR I'LL FIND A WAY TO THROW YOU INTO JAIL!**

**Ok guys, hope you like this chapter! =]**

**Chapter 9: 24 hours - Alex's POV.**

I was happy. For the first time I was actually happy cause I could feel Mitchie's body against mine. We were touching all the time. I ve never been so thankful for clothes existence. T-shirts, blankets and gloves weren't good as Mitchie's skin, but it was enough. Both of us were looking for ways of making Mitch live again. The only thing that 'worked' was the changing body spell.

_'Cambia corporun, meun comporun, sua nuvinavi'_

Mitchie lived for some time and I tasted how it felt to be in Mitch's place. After that day I stopped blaming her about all that dead person things. I stopped blaming her by her coldness and invisible tears. It was horrible. It was like I was floating. I couldn't feel the ground under my foots, I couldn't breath, I couldn't feel my heart beating in my chest and the worst, I couldn't feel any emotion. Panic attack for being dead? It didn't happened. Happiness for seeing Mitchie alive? Nope. Love? I couldn't find it. Everything looked boring and useless. Everything was black and white.

Mitchie undid the spell as soon as possible and said that it has been the most stupid thing I have ever done. She also said that we were looking for ways that didn't involve mine or anyone's death. I told her it was impossible cause one life can only begin when another ends.

She refused killing someone just for her to live.

I did the only thing I could. I asked for Justin's help. I know he is a douche and all, but it was a question of life and death...literally.

"Justin, could you help with something?" I asked with a puppy eye. He glared at me with questioning eyes.

"Alex Russo it's asking for help? My help?" He laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Justin, this is serious." I said sitting by his side.

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Would you know some spell that brings dead persons back to life?"

"If I say yes, what are you planning to do?"

"Do I really need to say?" I whispered sadly.

"I thought you were over it Lex." Justin said calmly. "And messing with death it's really dangerous."

"I don't care."

"I don't know Alex..."

"Please Justin..." I pleaded. "For me. I swear to God that this is the first and last thing I ask you to do for me. Please." Justin looked down and kept quiet. After several seconds he looked up.

"Let's go to the lair." He whispered.

We walked in silence until the lair. And when I say we I mean me, Justin and Mitchie. Justin opened the 'secret box' where dad kept the most powerful magical things and picked up a steel wand and a book of forbidden spells. Dad always told us to never touch that wand or use the spells on that book. Justin was breaking a lot o rules for me. I think he was a nice brother after all.

"I don't think you should be touching it." I said pointing to the items in his hands.

"Actually dad let me use it since I already finished the wizard training." _WHAT?_

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Alex, he have more than 20.000 spells. I already studied all of them. After Mitchie died you stopped studding. You're on the spell of number 300." He explained. "And I have more skills than you." Justin grinned.

"Skills? Pff! Dad gave it to you cause he knows you're never going to do something crazy."

"I do a lot of crazy things!" Justin said offended.

"Justin, you don't even curse."

"Yes I do!"

"So repeat after me. Shit! Fuck!" I shouted.

"Those are really ugly words Alex."

"Can we go to what matters?" Mitchie asked me.

"Fuck it. Let's do this spell." I said.

"OK. I need something that was with Mitchie when she died."

"The council's necklace." I ran upstairs and picked Mitchie's old necklace from my night stand and run back to the lair. "Here." I said giving the necklace to Justin.

"Let's do this." Justin placed the necklace on the floor and pointed the steel wand to it. "Death took her and here we are, bring Mitchie back in a blink of an eye."He said waving his wand. Slowly a smoke started to form a naked body and in a few minutes there she was, laying to the floor, but she didn't looked opened her eyes and started to gasp. I knelt by her side and lifted her head. With a loud gasp Mitchie started to breath and I hugged her felling her warm skin against mine. I didn't lost any of my time and did what I was willing to do. I kissed her. I kissed her deeply and everything was ok. Everything was perfect. I was safe and so happy that tears started to fall from my eyes. "Girls..." I heard Justin saying but I ignored him, like always.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much." I cried in her lips.

"I missed you too...It's so good to be back." Mitchie smiled.

"Girls..."

"What?" Me and Mitchie said at the same time.

"There's a little detail."

"What is it Justin?" I asked.

"This spell only works for 24 hours."

* * *

"This can't be happening." I shouted while walked to one side to the other. Justin was sitting on the couch watching me have a nerve attack while Mitchie attacked the fridge. I think she missed eating too. "You should have told me about the 24 hours thing before performing the spell. Now I have Mitchie back just to loose her again! You're a fucking asshole Justin! Thank you so much!" I shouted in his face.

"Sorry! You were so desperate that I didn't thought you were going to even care! One day it's better than nothing right?"

"No! It isn't cause I want to be with Mitchie forever! Not never, not 24 hours! Forever!"

"Guys, stop fitting." Mitchie said from the kitchen with her mouth filled with food. I looked at her and she was holding a bag of chips, a popsicle and a jar of pickles while pancakes were being done in the stove. "It wasn't Justin's fault Lex. He was only trying to help. Let's live this day and when the spell s over we go back on looking for ways to keep me alive forever." Mitch said calmly before biting the popsicle and throwing in her mouth a hand full of chips.

"How can you be so calm Mitch? You're the one who's going to be dead in..." I glanced at my watch. "23 hours! We've lost one hour already!"

"Alex, should I remember you that I'm the most powerful wizard in this god damn world? I can stop the time if I want to." Mitch grinned. I signed and sat on Justin's side.  
Mitchie was right. She was really powerful and I'm sure she could do what ever she wanted with the time.

"I think you're right." I whispered.

"Yes, I am. Let me just eat until I explode then we're going to do what I told you before." Mitchie said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew what she was talking about. She said that if she found a way of being alive, even if it was for just a day we were going to get married.

"What I told you before?" Justin said confused.

"Guardian angel Mitchie at your orders." Mitchie giggled. It took a while, but reality hit Justin and she stood up with his eyes wide open.

"Oh fuck! Holy shit! We're fucked! We're so, so fucked!" Justin panicked and, damn, her as cursing, a lot.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mitchie asked while putting an entire pancake in her mouth. I didn't knew she could eat like that.

"You're powerful but you don't know anything about the theoretical part right?" Justin said still panicking.

"Not at all. I just do it." She smiled.

"We messed with the wrong thing. Angels aren't magical creatures, they're religious creatures."

"HEY! I'm not a creature!"

"Magic can't be used in creatures that aren't from the magical or human world. We're fucked!" Justin shouted.

"We messed with religion, big deal." I said.

"Wake up you two! We're in big trouble! Once you're an angel you can't be a human again! When we used magic to bring Mitch back we fucked with God and the world balance!"

"Shit!" Mitchie shouted.

"Thanks God someone listens me!"

"My pancake burned!" She shouted again and I started to laugh.

"What the fuck!" Justin screamed with anger. "Can you two pay attention to me!" Me and Mitchie stopped what we were doing and looked at Justin. I've had never saw him so mad in my whole life. "They're going to hunt us! Specially Mitchie. Nobody should know about angels. Peoples in magic world only know it because they made a deal with the angels.  
Magic can never interrupt on religious business or the ones who messed with it are going to die. You should know about it Mitch!"

"I'm sorry! You think being a guardian angel it's easy? They don't give you an instructions manual! After you die you're all by yourself!" Mitchie shouted in her defense.

"Did someone ever break this 'deal'?" I asked.

"Yeah. And they were hunted until both of them were dead." Justin said sitting on the floor. We were really fucked. "Because you wanted your fucking girlfriend alive now all of us are going to die."

"Hey! She's your sister you idiot." I shouted.

"I'm sure you just wanted her back so you could fuck her with a strap on again!" I stood up ready to kick Justin's head when Mitchie stood in my way.

"Calm down you two! Justin, you're going to magic world to get better information, me and Alex are going to enjoy the moments we have and when we get back we're going to find a way to save our asses, ok?"

"Why do I need to go look for a solution while you two have fun?"

"Cause you did the spell, and if you don't want to die too you're going to need to look for a solution. Now go!" Mitchie said. Justin stood up and ran to the lair. "And you little girl." She said with a grin. "We're going to compensate all the time we've lost and I'm going to show you that zombies are better then werewolves." I laughed and our lips crashed together. I can't ever describe how I missed the felling of Mitchie's lips on mines. "Give me your wand." Mitchie whispered in my lips and I did as she asked. She waved the wood piece in the air and in a blink of eye we were in Hawaii, sitting on a convertible Jeep. I was in the drivers sit and Mitchie on the passenger sit. I started the engine and drove down the highway. Mitchie closed her eyes and put her hand to the outside of the car, enjoying the wind and the sun that she missed so much. I could only look at her beauty and smile. Mitchie still was the girl I fell madly in love with. The girl I would die for. The girl who stole my heart...My angel.

Soon enough we were in a beautiful, white sanded beach. Mitchie get off the car and ran through the sand with a huge smile in her lips.

"Come on Lex!" She called and I started to ran after her. We expend mostly of the day having fun in the beach. Running, swimming, kissing, cuddling, talking or just enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. I wish I could stay like that forever. "This is amazing." Mitchie whispered while we lay on the sand looking to the bright sky. "Being alive again is so good. The wind, the sun, tastes, your touch, breath pure air and feel the ground where I step."

"I can imagine. The few minutes I expend as an angel I panicked completely."

"Yes, and that was the most stupid thing you have ever done." She laughed.

"Don't laugh. I thought it was going to work." I said hitting her playfully.

"We only have more half hour." She remembered and I felt my heart starting to ache.

"I don't want to loose you again Mitch."

"You're not going to loose me. I was thinking. If what Justin said about magic and religion is true I think I can manage to live again, I'm not sure."

"How?"

"I can't tell you. But soon you'll know." Mitch whispered and kissed my forehead. "Give me your wand. Let's enjoy the minutes that still left." I gave Mitchie my wand and she stood up.  
"I hope you still have you engagement ring." She smiled before a purple light started to surround us. The next thing I saw was tons of flowers, an altar and Dante waiting for us behind it.  
I looked to my side and spotted Mitchie in a beautiful white wedding dress and I was using an white woman suit. I smiled happily and held her hand. We started to walk until Dante but I stopped suddenly.

"Wait. Why are you the bride and I'm the husband?"

"Would you like to use a dress?" Mitchie asked but already knowing the answer to it.

"You're right." We kept walking and stopped in front of Dante. He could do the marriage since we both were wizards and he was the magic world ruler.

"Alex Russo, do you accept Mitchie Russo as you wife?" Dante said with a smile.

"I do." I answered smiling and Mitchie smiled back with her cheeks blushed.

"Mitchie Russo, do you accept Alex Russo as your...hum...wife?"

"I do." She answered. We exchanged our engagement rings with smile on our faces.

"I declare you wife and wife, I think...Fuck it, kiss her already!" We laughed and I leaned in to kiss my wife's lips.

We expend Mitchie's last minutes alive together. I held her every moment until I stopped felling her warmth against my skin.

**Reviews make me happy! And I need happiness, cause I'm really sad.**


	10. Human?

**A.N: I know it took a long time, but there's chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: Human? - Alex's POV**

Mitchie disappeared. The day after we got married she disappeared. I couldn't see or feel her presence anymore. The worst case came to my mind. She was being punished for using magic and me and my family would be the next. I've never watched the true power of a religious creature, if you can call them that, but according to Justin they were ridiculously powerful, one hundred times more powerful than the first and most powerful wizard ever, because basically, they could destroy everything we know in a blink of an eye since they created everything.

I bet you re drooling right now, thinking why am I worried about the human world's while I can easily live at the wizard world. The thing is that God created the human world and the wizard world only exists because God screwed one of his creatures. Most of peoples don't know it but wizards only exist because while the world was being created God made a different kind of human to help him keep the world on balance.  
He would kill these 'different humans' after the world was created but the wizards ran away. After a long time hiding from everything and everyone they made a deal with Him. If God gave them a world to live in they would stay out of his business. But it's kinda obvious that someone broke the deal and went to the human world, creating half wizards like me and my brothers.

After the wizards broke the deal a massive war started between magic world and heaven. The angels who didn't agreed with God and helped the wizards loose their wings, and since when you stop being a angel you can't be a human again those angels became devils. After a new deal was established a new war began, but this time between wizards and devils. The devils wanted their own little place since angels and wizards had theirs. Devil started to invade wizard world until God stepped in and, protecting his creations, send the devils to a place were they could never hurt anyone, and then you have the famous hell.

It really is a big mess but if I've knew this before using magic on Mitchie I would be shitting on my pants about becoming a huge pile of ashes with my family and wife. I needed to distract myself from all of that mess, so I went to the substation to work on the lunch rush.  
Alex Russo working? Yeah, I didn't thought I would ever hear that too, but I was fucking desperate. My angel had disappeared and I had no idea what had happened nor what to do.

"How can I help you?" I asked the white haired guy in one of the tables.

"I would like to have a Waverly special and a coke, please." He said smiling. I walked back to the kitchen and screamed to my dad the guy s order.  
The day went by like this. Me writing down orders and delivering them to their tables. I tried to take Mitch out of my head but I couldn t stop thinking about her.

It was almost time of closing the subshop when an old lady with two friends walked in and sat in one of the tables in the back. I got their orders and took to my dad. When I was walking back to them I tripped over my own foot. I didn't fell, but I knew that the ladies sandwiches went to the floor.  
When you drop something there's usually noises right? Well, there wasn't any noises.

"You should be more careful." I heard the angelic voice in front of me. I looked up and spotted Mitchie holding the tray with the orders on it.

"Mitch, are you insane? What if someone sees the flying tray?" I whispered ripping the tray away from her hands. "And where the hell have you been?"

"Taking care of some stuffs." She smirked. Mitchie was kinda different. She was wearing a black hoodie with some black jeans and there was those weird white highlights in her hair.

"I was so fucking worried. The worst things were going through my mind."

"I can imagine, but I'm here now."

"Just let me take this to those ladies, then we're going to my room to talk properly." I whispered and tried to walk through Mitchie like I knew was possible, but I just bumped into her. I stared at Mitch wide eyed while my hand went through her stomach. "Oh my God." I mumbled to myself.

"Flesh and bones. Cool, huh?"

"Mitch." I said letting go of the tray and hugging her tightly. "You're alive."

"Yep. You'll have to work harder to get rid of me." She giggled. "I promised you I would find a way back and I did. And this time is not only for one day. It's forever Alex, and I love you."

"I'm so glad you made it." I kissed her sweet lips like my life depended on it. I missed the feel of her skin against mine. "But how?"

"You don't have to worry about it, baby." Mitch smiled. "Now tell dad to give those ladies another sandwiches since you threw the tray on the floor and lets go upstairs, watch a movie, cuddle, eat pickles, make out...have sex. Whatever you choose."

"Fuck the ladies, let's go before I go insane!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to my bedroom.

Waking up with Mitchie's naked smoking hot body on my bed every single day again was a blessing. She would need to work hard to compensate the months I expend without her, but she was doing a great job. I can't say that it was like before she died , it was even better. I had chills when I looked or touched on the scar from Damon's sword on her stomach because it made me remember of Mitchie's lifeless body on the rain and how much pain I've felt. But that pain had disappeared just like a feather on the wild wind.

Our parents freaked out completely when they found out about Mitchie. I mean, they were happy because their daughter was back, but they couldn't understand how such thing had happened. I explained to them about all the guardian angel thing and that Mitch managed to come to life again by herself. It's kinda obvious I didn't told them about us messing with religion, the world balance and all that shit, they didn't needed to know. The only problems is that Mitchie couldn't leave our house or the subshop since for everybody else she was dead and they wouldn't believe in all of the angel thing.

I told Mitchie that she could walk on the street if she used some magical glasses that made her change form, but she refused until the end. Mitchie didn't even get near any sources of magic, she didn't even touched my wand, which was really weird since Mitch loved magic and I knew it. I was curious, obviously, just like I was curious to know how did she managed to live again, but that was a doubt I was determined to live with if it meant I would have Mitchie by my side. And them there was those white highlights in her hair and that god damn glove in her right hand that she refused to take off, I've never seen her right arm without any piece of clothes covering it, even when we were having sex and that was pissing me off.

"What's up with the glove? And why you keep covering your right arm?" I asked Mitchie. I was working on the register and she was sitting on the counter.

"It's nothing, really." Mitchie answered fidgeting with her glove.

"Mitch, you can tell me ok. What the hell happened with your arm and what s up with the white highlights?" I asked looking deeply in her brown orbs.

"You would kill me if I told you." She mumbled.

"Is it that bad? I mean, worst than the thing with the world balance?"

"Shh." Mitch said looking to nowhere.

"What? Don't you 'shh' me, Mitch." I said getting pissed off.

"GET DOWN!" Mitchie jumped on me and we landed behind the counter and all I could hear was a huge explosion. I opened my eyes and there was dust everywhere. Mom, dad, Justin and Max ran until us looking more scared than I was. "Stay in here ok? All of you." Mitchie ordered.

"What's happening?" Teresa asked with tears in her eyes.

"Justin, when I give you the sign I want you to take everyone to magic world. Go to the Pandemonium and tell Dante that the war has begun once again." Justin nodded scared and Mitchie stood up and climbed on the counter. "Where are you?" She screamed angrily. "Show up your bastard!"

Something threw Mitchie to the other side of the substation so fast that she didn't had time to react. She stood up again and took off her glove. Her hand had become some kind of began in her hand and went until her elbow, her skins looked like it was made of steel and there was this blue light that glowed in her fingers and went until some areas of her arm.  
It was nothing like I've seen before. Even Justin looked impressed and he knew about every little thing on magic and human world.

Mitchie looked around the room in silence, her eyes wondered around every little single corner and when I last expected she grinned and extended her claw to her left. A blue light flied across the room and came back to her holding a human form in white clothes and there were wings. White wings...An angel.

"What's your name?" Mitchie almost growled to the man while holding him up through his throat. "Tell me your name!" She screamed when he didn't said anything.

"Raphael." He shocked on the pressure in his throat.

"Ok then Raphael. Go back to your little heaven and leave us alone or I'll rip your fucking wings off." Mitchie whispered angrily. The angel nodded and she threw him across the room. Mitchie walked until us and kneeled next to Justin. "You guys aren't safe in here, go to the magic world now..." A sword went through her chest and I screamed. It was like the story was repeating itself in front of my eyes. Mitchie was going to die once again in my arms and I couldn't stand all that pain once again. "Can you guys give me a minute." She said calmly. Mitch was alive? After a blade right through her heart? I mean, if she was alive again she could die again right? Mitchie stood up and looked to Raphael with a grin. She held the blade and pulled it off her chest backwards, making the the sword s handhold go through her body. "Didn't I said that I would kill you if you didn't leaved this place right now?"

"I might die by your hands, but I wont abandon the mission my Lord gave to me." Raphael said strongly.

"Tell you Lord that he sucks." Mitchie said before launching herself to the angel. Raphael tried to fight against her, but before he could do something Mitch grabbed his wings and ripped it off his angel feel on the floor screaming from pain. "I already am a sinner, a traitor, a fucking nothing, so I don't think there will be so much difference in my life if I kill a creation of God. I already killed so many of those before becoming one of you." Mitchie said placing the sword that once was in her chest against Raphael's throat. "I know the whole heaven will come after me and I know that I started a war that will probably destroy the earth, but I did this for the women I love and for myself. Tell your lord that if he wants me dead, he should do it himself instead of sending a weak and useless angel."

"A devil will never win this war." Raphael gasped.

"Neither will an angel, but right now, I'm the one holding the sword against your throat." Mitch smiled before shoving the blade on the man s chest. There wasn't blood. Raphael screamed and his body broke in one thousand pieces, like a fragile mirror. Mitchie held my hand and tried to pull me away from my family, but I didn't moved. "Come on Alex, you guys are not safe."

"What are you?" I whispered shaking.

"What do you mean? I'm Mitchie." She said as it was obvious.

"You know what I mean Mitchie. What have you become? What have you done?"

"It's complicated Lex." Mitch mumbled. "Please, let s get out of here."

"How far did you went to be alive again, Mitchie?" I asked looking deep in her eyes, trying to avoid the scenario around us.

"Hell. That's how far I've come."

**If you didn't understand how Mitchie's awesome arm looks like here's a tip: It looks just like Nero's Devil Bringer in Devil May Cry 4, and if you still have no idea what I'm talking about, check out this video and you'll understand. /watch?v=NIP8-yaJNss**

**REVIEWS PLEEEEEEEEASE!**


	11. This is war

**Chapter 11: This is war - Mitchie's POV**

I couldn't say I wasn't scared. Actually I was almost shitting in my pants but I needed to look like I was awesome and had everything under control so nobody would freak out. I knew I had fucked the human kind's fate, but I couldn't help it. The desire of being with Alex again was bigger than me. There was only one way of living again and I didn't thought twice before doing it. If I had to betray my on kind to do it I was up to it. And that was exactly what I did.

Magic was no use. I couldn't use it to live again. God wasn't going to put me back on earth like a human even if I begged and cried on my knees. And the Devil...well, he was the only one to help me. I just needed to go 'down there' ask for this one little favor and accept the duty of killing every kind of holy form that crossed my way. If I did it he would not only put me back on earth but also give me things to kill angels.

My arm was one of this 'things'. It started as a weird felling in my fingers and after two days it had grew all over my arm. I was fucking scared at first, but I got used to it. It made me feel so powerful. I felt like I could do anything, like I could fight and kill anything. And the best part, I had all of these without losing my feelings cause even thought I was a demon, I was still half human. I felt pain, love, hurt, happiness, the wind in my face, the sun in my skin. Everything was in there again.

But sometimes, when everything was perfect I thought back at the consequences. If was a matter of time before the magic part came along and a war started. It happened earlier than I thought it would. A simple summer love became a apocalyptical war between two different words that was going to end up in destruction of one or both of them.

Everyone looked at me in shock while I walked through The Pandemonium halls with all my family following me. It probably was a bad idea, but I needed to talk to Dante. I needed help...and a wizard army. I opened the court's door do catch the whole council staring at me with disgust.

"Stay here." I whispered to my family before walking to the middle of the room. I stood in front of Dante with cold eyes and my head held high. Dante was trying to stare at me like the rest of the wizards in there, but somehow he couldn't. "I imagine you've already heard about the events."

"Yes, I did heard something. Correct me if I'm wrong. You used magic to get back to life, getting the wizard world into some big trouble and then became a devil, getting trouble with the Holy creatures, considering the fact that you used to be a wizard and after that an angel." Dante said with disappointment.

"Well, so you must know why I'm here." I grinned.

"I'm not giving you an army Mitchie. This is not my war." He stood up and stood in front of me.

"Actually, this is you war. All the wizards in here were humans once. The wizard world is a fraction of the human's. With power's or not, full wizards or not, you all are part of the human world and this is a war between hell and heaven that you wanting or not is going to take place on the human world." I explained calmly. "If the earth come to an end the wizard world will too. So I recommend you to fight in order to keep you people alive."

"You condemned all of us!" One of the wizards shouted.

"I know I fucked up a lot of things...Ok, maybe everything. But we can win this!" I shouted trying to encourage everyone.

"We're not going to fall into you 'revolution speech' again Mitchie." The same wizard said.

"Why not? It worked on the first time. Look at this." I gestured to the room. "If I haven't started that revolution this room would be washed in blood right now."

"We were fighting against one of us Mitchie. We knew how to win." Dante spoke. "Those holy creatures are a lot more powerful than we'll ever be."

"It's not that hard. I know how to kill them. I can teach the army." I almost pleaded. Dante was staring at me with disappointment.  
"Ok, so could you at least keep them in a safe place?" I almost whispered. I would never forgive myself if my family got hurt.

"No where is safe right now, Mitch." Dante said calmly.

"Could you at least try? Keep them in here with one hundred mans around twenty four hours a day and I'll do everything I can to keep those angels as far as possible from magic world." I pleaded. Dante looked down and took a deep breath before looking at me again.

"If I didn't owned you my life I would have killed you already Mitch. You are the most lovesick person I've ever seen."

"Is this an yes?" I smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. I'll protect your family and give you an small army."

"Thanks!" I shouted jumping into his arms. "I'm not going to let you down."

"I know my darling, I know." Dante whispered hugging me back. "Just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"You need to tell me everything." I whispered to the girl sitting in a comfy bed.

"You're going to hate me forever if I tell you everything, so I rather keep quiet." Mitchie said standing up and going to the big closet near the window.

"I already know you pretty much wrote everyone s deaths in a piece of paper and I don't hate you. I'm kinda pissed, but I don't hate you." I explained trying to make her tell me what was going on with her.

Mitchie looked herself in the full body mirror near the closet and took a deep breath. I couldn't help but notice the strange form in her arm. It looked like a dragons skins with a blue glowing light that could posses her full body in seconds.

"Please, don't stare." She mumbled referring to her arm. "I know it looks gross and scary, but you have no idea how it fells to having one of those."

"You can start by telling me this."

Mitch turned around and looked me in the eyes. I felt a shiver running down my spine and a heavy sensation in my chest. I don't know how, but looking pretty deep on Mitchie's eyes I could see power, I could see evil.

"It fells like you could do anything, and when you think again you find out that you actually can. Being like this Alex...Being like this you can do anything. More than an angel, more than a wizard." She said proudly, but somehow sad. "Being a demon is like being able to kill a god." I lost my breath for a breath second. "You're sacred."

"I'm not." I lied.

"Yes, you are." Mitch kneeled in front of me and held my hands. Her normal hand was extremely warm while the other was cold as ice.  
"Please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you... I love you. I love you enough to transform myself into a pitiless killing thing that will never have peace. I did this cause I needed to have you again before it was too late."

"Love always has an limit." I said without thinking and regretting instantly.

"I didn't found mine yet cause all of this is only one small part of everything I'm capable of doing for you." Tears started to fall from my eyes slowly. I think I was ashamed or confused cause deep down I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing at least one small part of everything she was doing for me. "Please don't cry." She said wiping my tears away with her cold hand.

"I'm sorry Mitch." I cried. Mitchie pulled me to the ground and a loud bang echoed through the room. It was exactly like it had happened on the substation earlier that day. I felt some kind of force involving me tightly. Mitch tried to reach my hand but whatever was holding me was faster and pulled me away with such a speed that I felt my body hurts.

"ALEX!" Mitchie screamed running after me. Everything was a complete blur.

"MITCH!" I screamed for help. The thing holding me reached the outside and started to go up the sky. Mitchie followed me as much as she could jumping from one place to the other, climbing the pandemonium using only her feets. With one last and extremely high jump Mitch got closer to me and extended her hand. I tried to reach it with my own but it was useless. Mitchie was falling and I was being taken.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Sneak peek video!

Hey guys!

Ok, This isn't perfect, but I wanted to make a video to show you everything Mitchie is going to fight against to save Alex and the world she put in danger.

I used a lot of "Devil may cry 4" videos, so when you see a white haired guy just act like he's Mitchie lol

Just throw it on youtube

/watch?v=Vfvt238L_vw

Hope you enjoy it and review please.


	13. Destiny

**Chapter 12: Destiny - normal POV**

The only thing that could be heard in the whole wizard world was a loud and painfull scream filled with anger. Mitchie screamed at the top of her lungs and with tears slidding down her cheeks she while punched the floor with her demonic arm with such strenght that made the hard rock of the floor shatter into pieces. Taking a deep breath Mitchie stopped punching the floor and stood up calmly, but her body was shaking with anger. She walked back the path that she had runned minutes before until her bedroom. Peoples around her could feel the anger and the evil exaling from her body like flames. Everything that crossed her way was shoot miles away without even one touch.

The bedroom door was locked behind the angry demon seconds before she took of her coat and feel on the floor in pain. That arm, the one that could do so much, that gave her so much power was hurting her while it grew on the rest of her arm, until her shoulders and more.  
Her right arm and legs were also burning under the same pain. They were being consumed by that painfull power too and she didn't knew why.

"That's a beautiful view, to be honest." A young man with black hair that wore a white suit said with a smile in his face. His name was Lucifer, the devil himself.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Mitchie moaned in pain, her voice being muffled by the carpet.

"You are becoming into a full demon. Can you feel the power?"

"I can only feel pain." mumbled the girl. The glowing light in her arms and legs was also in a spot in her chest. Her shoulder blades and elbow had grow like spikes and her hair was changing into small horns. Red eyes and black skin on the few parts of her face that weren't covered by the thick skin that was all over her body. It was like a dragon's skin, but a lot more resistent. With one last scream Mitchie got back to normal but did't stood up. She felt weak, but at the same time the was stronger than ever.

"I honestly don't know what made you soo strong." Lucifer grinned looking down at Mitchie. "Maybe the hate you feel for God for making live by Alex' side without being able to touch her or the love you feel for her. It's kinda confusing."

"Alex..." Mitchie mumbled remembering the kidnaped girl. She was going to have her back no matter what. When Alex was in danger she never tought twice before doing everything she could.

"Maybe is the love." he laughed. "Get you lazy ass up and go after you woman before it's too late."

"How am I suppose to get her in heaven if I'm a demon?" she asked getting up from her position on the floor. Now Mitchie felt what Lucifer had about the power. It was like she had the whole world in her hand and the anger inside her was screming for her to squeeze it in her fist until there was nothing else left but powder.

"Just fly until there. You're not going to die if you get near God." Lucifer laughed from the girls lack of know.

"Do I look like I have wings?" Mitchie rolled her eyes. Lucifer pointed to Michitie with his index finger making dark angel wings rip off her skins soiling the whole floor into blood. Mitchie was tired of felling pain and bleeding for every little thing.

"Now you have. Go after that bitch." And in a blink of eye, he was gone.

"Great, now I have two huge things in my back...Like a glowing arm wasn't enought."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

My head was dizzy and everything around me was white and the floor was made of fog. The last thing I remember before passing out was Mitchie jumping in my direction and trying to reach my hand, but failing. Now I was in this beautiful place and I couldn't move even one inch. When my vision cleared and I looked around I noticed I was sitting next to a huge golden throne with a man between his thirties in it. He had long brown hair, no beard and his eyes were blue like the sky.

"W...where am I?" I mumbled looking to the man.

"Heaven." he answered calmly. "And I'm God." Ok, now that's random. When you're a wizard you go through every kind of weird things, but this is way to weird. I was face to face with a guy no one have never saw before. "You're here to get you punishment for using magic in a holy creature."

"I haven't done anything!" I said in a high piched voice.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" He turned to me. "I'm God, I can see everything."

"Ok, sorry." I mumbled. The guy was scary. I know he's God and everything, but he was going to punish me, I was freaking out.

"I don't know how you could run from me for such a long time." He said looking straight ahead again.

"Mitchie protected me. She didn't wanted me to get hurt." I said sadly. Maybe I would never see her again. Mitchie was strong and powerfull, but I was beyond her reach. Maybe it was the end of so much fight.

"I'll admit she's unique, but way too reckless. I knew she wasn't going to protect you as a guardian angel like it's demanded, but I needed to give her a try."

"She was saving me from killing myself." I said remembering the day I first saw Mitchie after her death.

"No, she was changing your destiny."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I didn't believed in destiny, but since God was the one saying it, I wouldn't go against him once again.

"I'm not evil Alexandra." He looked at me sweetly. "And I don't disaprove love, doens't matter wich kind is it. I couldn't let such a strong love like yours to disappear. My plan was let Mitchie take care of you discretly like it should have been done and when you comited suicide you two would be together here in heaven."  
He explained. "But Mitchie couldn't control her instincts and here we are now."

"So everything was already planned?"

"Yes. Even you two meeting at that camp. It was already writen even before you two were born."

I giggled to myself thinking about how ridiculous all of that was. Mitchie managed to fuck up even God's plan. Call me crazy, but that's another reason why I loved her so much. She was clumsy and did things without thinking first, that always put her in the most weird, funny and adorable situations. I was in doubt about how much I loved Mitchie, if I would do for her what she did to me. Now I knew the answer. I would do all of that, but I don't think I could to too much worse cause that definately was the worst case scenario.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard and some angels were screaming words I couldn't understand. God stood up and looked at the direction of the screams. An angels body was threw by my side and he had his legs and arms cutted off. I looked straight ahead and I couldn't believe my eyes. Mitchie was walking into our diretion calmly and she had black angel wings in her back. Another angel ran into her diretion and she ripped his head off without even looking at him or getting near the holy creature. She stopped midway,her wings disappeared like they got underneath her skin and stared at the tall man by my side.

"You're not going to save her this time, I'm sorry." God said softly.

"I'm here to make you an offer." Mitchie without any emotion.

"I don't want to listen to it."

"I used to be a human so I know how important you are to the human beings..." She started to speak about her offer, ignoring God's words. "So it's going to be a fight between me and my demons against you and your angels so you won't hurt yourself."

"You say like you could kill me." God laughed loudly.

"I know I could, but that's not the fact."

"How dare you?"

"If I win you'll leave the demonic, wizard and human world plus me, Alex and our family in peace." Mitchie insisted.

"No."

"But if you win, you'll have my soul forever. I won't be a wizard, angel, demon or whatever. I'll just be a rotten body in a shallow grave." God closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Deal."

"Awesome!" Mitchie smiled. Some kind of force pulled me and I was safe in Mitchie's arms.

"She stays." He pointed to me.

"I don't think so." Mitchie grinned. "Oh, and the battle will happen in all four worlds. Good luck!" She said before we fell trough the foggy floor.

* * *

**So, the last chapter may be the last. And Mitchie's full demon form looks like Dante's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4 (Yeah, I do love this game. Problem?)  
**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**


	14. Here comes the chaos

******A.U: HEEEY THERE MY SEXY READERS! I know I disappeared this entire year, but I'm back, and I'll finish this fucking story and is going to be awesome, so just read and be happy forever!**

**Chapter 13 - Here comes the chaos**

**Alex POV**

"AAAAHHHH" I screamed with my eyes closed. We were free falling from the fucking sky with no parachute. And when I say sky I don't mean 'airplanes' kind of high , I mean 'It looks like that fucking picture in your science book showing the planet earth' kind of high. I just kept screaming my lungs out while I could fell Mitchie s laugh against my body. Why the hell was she laughing? I think we fell for some nice two minutes. Two fucking minutes where I couldn't stop screaming.

I glanced to the ground once again. We were really close from what looked the end of us. I gripped Mitchie's arm tightly and waited for the endless pain and blood, but it never came. The girl holding me landed gracefully on the ground, I didn't even fell the impact, but the ground below us crashed completely. It looked like a meteors had landed in there.

"Like a feather." Mitchie laughed to herself. I was still holding into her with all my strength, "You can let go baby, we already landed." I didn't even moved. "Lex?"

"What the hell you just did Mitchie Russo?" I shouted at my girlfriend finally getting myself back together.

"I saved you?" I just stared at her. "Took you to a nice fly?" I crossed my arms and kept my look. "Made a nice bet with god?"

"You just signed the whole humanity death sentence! Everyone and everything we know is going to die because of it Mitchie!" I shouted furiously. "If God wins we die and the demons will be pissed of and try to destroy the world forever. If you win God will no longer exist and then everyone dies. No matter who wins, chaos will prevail forever."

"I don't think I analyzed the situation from this point of view." Mitchie scratched the back of her head. "I just wanted to save you."

"Don't do this puppy face and say you just wanted to save me. I'm pissed! How could you be so reckless?" I glanced around fastly. We were on the wizard world and damn, the warriors were already getting the weapons and wands ready.

"Reckless? I'm the one who's reckless?" Mitchie said getting pissed. "Can I remember you about how everything happened? You tried to kill yourself, you made me reveal myself as an angel. You made me think I actually had feelings and want to get back from death for you. This whole shit happened because you made me want to have you no matter what!" She shouted.

"Nice! Now I'm de guilty one!" I shouted back.

"Shut up you two!" Dante shouted. Where the hell did he came from? "It doesn't matter whose fault is this, it already happened, now the only thing we can do is fight."

"Then I want to fight too." I said firmly "I'm not going to be the damsel in distress anymore."

"Don't even think about it! I did all of this to keep you safe and now you want to fight. No way in hell. This is not a simple fight Alex. There are no spells that could stop and angel, they're strong and can kill you in a second." Mitchie kept shouting. I hated arguing with her, but it was necessary.

"I'm going to fight!" I whined.

"Then you leave me no choice." She mumbled. "Edgar!" Mitchie shouted. The man came to her as fast as he could. "Take Alex to the dungeons. Put a dog collar in her so she can't use magic. I want five mans in there. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out."

"WHAT?" I shouted. She wasn't serious, was she? Edgar grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Let me go! Mitchie, make him stop! I wanna fight!"  
Mitchie turned her back to me and started talking to Dante.

Edgar took me to the huge, cold, wet and horrible place that was the dungeon. I fighted him all the way, but he was a lot stronger than I was. He placed that dog collar around my neck and locked me inside one of the cells. I couldn't believe Mitchie wouldn't let me fight. I knew a lot of spells and I was quicker than she could imagine. I didn't knew how to use a sword but I knew how to use my head.

I sat on the cell and started to think how I could get out of that place. Magic was out of the question since that fucking dog collar neutralized my powers. I could seduce Edgar...no, that would be disgusting.

A loud bang interrupted my toughs. Some dust from the ceiling fell on my eyes when I looked up to the direction of the noise.

"They arrived..." One of the five mans around my cell whispered.

My heart skipped a beat at every loud noise that echoed through the dungeon. Even tought Mitchie threw me in there I just wanted her to be fine. I knew she was really powerfull but herself said that angels were really strong. Mitchie wasn't only going to fight with the angels, she was also going to fight against God. I was almost hoping for one of those loud noises crash the dungeons ceiling so I could get the hell out of there and fight side by side with my girlfriend. I think I waited for ours until I heard a familiar voice in the dungeon. Dante.

"Dante! Dante, please get me out of here!" I shouted placing my arms between the steel bars.

"Release her!" Dante commanded. The mans opened the cell and took off my dog collar. "I don't fucking care about what Mitchie said, we're losing. We need as much help as we can."

"Thanks!" I said hugging Dante.

"Let's get you an armor and more powerful wand. Fast!"

Dante gave me a light but strong armor. It protected the vital parts with solid steel an the rest was made of leather and some weird kind of magic fabric. My new wand was made of unicorn horn bathed with a banned vampire's fresh blood. It could make a simple spell become into a deathly one.

We ran through the pandemonium hallways, all you could hear were loud noises, screaming and fighting. Explosions were destroying everything behind us. Luckily we arrived the exit before the ceiling fell upon both of us. Staring at the scene before my eyes I wasn t sure if leaving the dungeon was the best choice.

The beautiful view from the magic world had become into a massive chaos. There was fire an destruction everywhere. Demon and angel corpses fallen to the ground. Blood, feathers, bones. Beautiful and graceful angels fighting against horrible and violent demons with their deep red eyes. I wasn't sure if I should fight or cry.

I scanned the area for Mitchie but I couldn't find her.

There was some kind of explosion that send more than thirty angels out of the ground. In the middle of then I saw Mitchie covered in blood with her fist held high. Her demonic fist held high. She grabbed her sword and killed the angels in the air one my one with that sick smile that I unfortunately already knew.

Mitchie eyes fell on me and her smile disappeared. She ran in my direction, grabbed me by my waist and climbed the walls using only her feet taking me to a almost safe place.

"What the hell Alex?" She shouted. "I told you to stay in the dungeon!"

"And I said I was going to fight! I'm already in here Mitch, you're not going to stop me. All this time I lived like this fragile thing that I'm not. We're going to fight together! If you die, I'll die. No matter where, no matter how, no matter when, we are going to stay together."

"If I wasn't covered in blood I would kiss you like never before right now." Mitchie smiled sweetly.

"Kiss me after we kill all of these mother fuckers."

**REVIEWS FOR ONE MORE CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	15. It's only the beginning

**A.N: Ok, sorry about my english, it has been a really long time since I wrote something in english and yeah, it kinda sucks. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 14 - It's only the beginning**

**Mitchie's POV**

I must confess I was scared. Our army was ready and I was in the front row, right in the middle. By my side were the most powerful wizards like Dante and Edgar and demons in their human forms like Radamanthis. The three rows behind me were made of wizards. The next two were magic creatures like goblins, werewolves and vampires. Behind them were the demon lackeys, all really powerful and with the most different kinds of abilities. On the last row there was the giant demons, which one of them represented a natural element. We were a huge army but you can never doubt of God, he could turn the whole humanity against us.

It started with one single angel in a golden armor landing on the ground in front of us and it ended with the whole sky being consumed by their white wings. The last one to show was God himself. He was standing in front of me wearing an golden armor with details in silver and he held a huge shield and a sword almost like mine. Even thought I had guns, three swords and my demonic arm I felt like I couldn't deal with that figure staring into my soul.

"I'm not going to say that everything's gonna be ok like always cause that's not true my darling." Dante said without looking at me.  
"But I can tell you that we're not going to give up from our lives. Not now, not ever."

"I don't think we're able to win. There is too much of then." I mumbled looking down.

"Held you head high kido". I heard Radamanthis soft voice. "You need to show them that you're not scared. You did something that all the demons tried but none of them succeeded. You took God of his safe little shelter. This is an unique moment in history. I can only say that if were strong enough to do this you're strong enough to fight."

I looked up again, right in God's eyes. Radamanthis and Dante were right. I couldn't give up neither I felt like I couldn't do that. I had to finish what I started. I turned my 'fuck this shit' button on and grinned.

"This is going to be fun then." I said to myself. Radamathis laughed loudly and nodded.

"You can still give up." God said walking in my direction.

"No need for that. I already condemned the whole humanity; I have nothing else to loose. Lets at least have some fun killing one another." I smiled.

"Then I want to propose you something new."

"No new shit. We already have a deal." I denied fast. I didn't wanted to get one more trouble.

"I want Lucifer." God proposed anyways.

"I'm not the one you have to talk to. You'll have my soul forever if you win, he's going to be really pissed off about it because, between you and I, the guy loves me." I whispered like it was a secret with a sarcastic grin. Damn, it looks like you loose your sense of danger when you become a demon.

"If I have you soul I'll have Lucifer then." He scratched his beard.

"Exactly."

"We shall let our armies fight with each other and leave our battle to the grand finale." God smiled.

"Sorry dude, but I'll fight with my army no matter what." I said walking back to the front row. "You can never leave your friends!" I shouted from the distance.

I took my place on the front row again and raised my demonic arm with a grin on my lips. I closed my hand into a tight fist and punched the floor. A shockwave traveled though the ground making it rise violently. When the wave reached God's army all of the angels were threw in the air. As a cue to attack my army started to run in their direction. Spells crossed the air like a meteor rain. Demons were attacking with all of their strength, magical creatures were giving all of them. When the first angel was killed I took my first move.

I grabbed two of my samurai swords and ran into the massive crowd. I killed everything in front on me, I didn't care if it was an angel or a demon. A wizard or God himself.  
My blades were cutting everything that crossed my way with fast and precise movements. There was fire and explosions. Blood and guts. Suffering. It was a horrible view but I couldn't stop. I think this is one of the bad parts about being a demon. I could see beauty in all of that chaos and for one brief moment I felt proud.

Everything was going well until I spotted Alex after killing thirty angels with only one attack. I ran grabbing Alex by her waist and taking her to the highest tower in the pandemonium.

"What the hell Alex?" I shouted. "I told you to stay in the dungeon!"

"And I said I was going to fight! I'm already in here Mitch, you're not going to stop me. All this time I lived like this fragile thing that I'm not. We're going to fight together! If you die, I'll die. No matter where, no matter how, no matter when, we are going to stay together."

"If I wasn't covered in blood I would kiss you like never before right now." I smiled sweetly.

"Kiss me after we kill all of these mother fuckers." That's my girl!

I grabbed Alex again and jumped from the tower and this time she didn't screamed. As soon as we landed Alex was already throwing spells all over the place like a maniac, not one angel got to be less than two meters from her. There was something different in Alex. She was more powerful than ever and it wasn't just because she was using a new wand or the fact that she looked hotter than hell in that armor. She was just different...

We had each others back all of the time. Alex would kill every angel that tried to get near me and I did the same. We were a good team to be honest.

I've seen an angel getting to close to us from the corner of my eye and when I turned around Alex was already on the floor with a sword close to her throat. I had told myself I wouldn t use my demonic powers too much but fuck it, my love was in danger. I projected my arm as a blue light and held the angel right in my fingers and squeezed it until all of his bones became dust. Alex stood up and kept on fighting.

Suddenly a white light surrounded me and I...was in New York?

"What the hell?" I asked to no one in particular. I didn't wanted to take that fight to the human world, but now I was a crazy bitch on Times Square holding two swords and covered in blood. Nice.

"He tried to attack you and I couldn't think properly then I took us out of that place." I heard Alex voice behind me and turned around.

"Who tried to attack me?" I asked confused. "An angel?"

"Nope. God."

A loud bang echoed through the city and a dust cloud evolved us. Peoples started to scream scared. That wasn't going to be good.

When the dust got lower and my vision cleared I saw that golden armor with silver details shinnying in the sun.

"Alex, go hide." It was all I could manage to say. This time Alex didn't argued with me, she just nodded and did as I said. "It looks like our fight is going to appear on television." I shouted to God.

"I think so." were his only words before we came running in my direction.

"Let's get this party started." and I run into him.

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Revelations

**Chapter 15 - Revelations**

**_Italics are for Mitchie in hell_  
**

**Normal POV**

Mitchie had one samurai sword in which hand while God had one single and simple blade. When they got closer God's blade tried to cut Mitchie in two but she was smarter by getting on her knees and sliding through the ground. The teenage demon stood up and attacked God's back but his armor was way too resistant. God turned around and tried to attack but Mitchie held her swords into a 'X' form and held his sword between hers. Mitchie's next attack was also useless. The golden armor broke one of her swords in the middle.

"You bitch!" Mitchie whined about her sword and tried to held God by projecting her demonic arm but he was way to fast. It's was like trying to catch a fly using chopsticks. "Argh!" She screamed annoyed. Mitchie didn't thought that it would be so difficult to at least make a little cut in his flesh. Throwing the both of the samurai swords on the ground and grabbing her faithful and special sword responsible for Felix death Mitchie ran into God's direction one more time.

The shockwave that leaved their bodies when the two sword crashed into each other was enough to make the cars on the street flying to the buildings.

They were face to face with their swords crossed and Mitchie hoping that God would give up and her sword would be the one to break that barrier between them. God's sword started to get into Mitchie's personal space. Scared the girl placed one of her hands on the sword's blade trying to push it into Lord's direction.

Mitchie went flying along the street with God's single push on her sword. Her hand was bleeding from holding the blade but it would soon heal, it was one of the demonic abilities.

"What the hell?" Mitchie mumbled to her self. Her hand wasn't healing and it wasn't normal at all.

"What? The devil abandoned you? You're to fight by yourself?" God shouted from his place.

As a cue to what was happening her demonic arm started to get back inside her flesh, her strength started to fade away and suddenly it all made sense. That's why she couldn't hurt God since the beginning. She wasn't fighting as 'Mitchie the demon', she was fighting as 'Mitchie, the seventeen years old teenager'. She wasn't a demon anymore. Lucifer had leaved her to fight by herself.

When Mitchie thought about grabbing her sword and keep fighting the broken blade from her sword came flying to her direction and stabbed her right in the middle of her forehead. Mitchie feel on the ground lifeless.

And Alex? Alex acted like that was nothing cause she knew better. She knew the plan since she got locked in that dungeon.

Mitchie needed to die so something bigger could happen. Something so much bigger.

* * *

_"Why did you fucking abandoned me?" Mitchie screamed to Lucifer. It was the second time she got to go to the actual hell. It was kinda cool if you asked her. There was sin everywhere and well, sex is a sin._

_"I needed to." It was his only answer._

_"Why? Was I only you puppet? You made me fell powerful and think that I could be with Alex forever and now you do this? I asked for you help to live again and you fucking kill me?" The girl kept shouting. She wanted to attack Lucifer but there was something holding her._

_"I needed you to die so I could posses you and talk to God."_

_"Couldn't you do this with anyone else?" Tears started to flow from her eyes._

_"It had to be you cause when I'm done talking there will be no Lucifer anymore." He explained calmly._

_"What?"_

* * *

God turned his back to the girls corpse and started to walk away but a strong force threw him against a wall and took away his mobility. The once said corpse stood up slowly and walked until him. A wall appeared from the ground and Mitchie's body laid it's shoulder on it. The sword that killed the girl was still in there.

"Hey there bro, remember me?" Smiled the corpse. That was only Mitchie's body, put it wasn't her.

"Lucifer?" God asked shocked. Mitchie nodded. "Get out of that girl's body." He demanded.

"Let's chat first. I was informed that if you win you have Mitchie's soul right?" God nodded. "Ok, I can t let this happen cause you see, this girl is fucking awesome.  
She was human, then wizard, an angel and now a demon. She knows too much, she lived a lot and she has a huge potential."

"Where are trying to get by this conversation?"

"There is no God without a devil and vice versa. You'll be always necessary to the humanity just like myself." Lucifer smiled deviously.

"And what Mitchie has to do with this?" God was starting to get worried over Mitchie.

"I already told you. She's awesome. She can kill Radamanthis like she would kill a cockroach. And well, I was thinking about retiring. Being the devil it's pretty harsh."

"Don't you dare Lucifer!" God shouted trying to move from its spot.

"Why not? Her girlfriend already approved." Lucifer smiled with Mitchie's lips. "Right Lexy?"

Alex came out from her hiding spot and stopped near her girlfriend's body.

"I know Mitchie, she would love it and we could be together cause there's no rule that says that the devil needs to stay in hell." Alex said.

"That right. Oh, and Alex is really powerful herself now that she's a full wizard right my love?"

"Don't fucking call me my love, you might have my girlfriends body but you are not her." Alex said angrily. "Dante gave me Felix's powers so I could fight."

"Why you two did this? You were two beautiful girls destined to be together even thought Mitchie died." God said sadly. "Everything was already planned for you two."

"We can't follow your commands if you don't tell us which are they. We did it our way and now we are going to stay together in our way." Alex explained. "I'm sorry if we fucked up your plans but we've never been an ordinary couple."

"That's it. I hope you can hate Mitchie as much as you hated me. It was nice meting you my Lord." Lucifer said and Mitchie's body fell lifeless again.

Alex kneeled by her girlfriends side and pulled the sword off of her forehead. Mitchie's muscles started to get stronger, her hair became completely white, her cheeks were lightly red and when she opened her eyes they were light blue. Alex heart speeded up. If Mitchie could be more beautiful she got it. The girl was perfection it self.

Mitchie sat up and smiled to her self, smiled to her girlfriend and kissed her. Smiled to God and stood up.

"Want to keep fighting?" She asked with an arm around her girlfriend. God said nothing, he was speechless. That in front of his eyes looked so right, so unique. Were his plans to those two girl wrong and this should be their future together? But the devil and a wizard? That could be really dangerous. "It isn't dangerous." Mitchie said as reading his thoughts. "There is still love in my heart and as Lucifer said. There is no Devil without a God right? I will not kill you and you're not going to kill me. We'll just keep living and taking care of this world in our ways."

"This doesn't make sense." God mumbled to himself. "This shouldn't be your destiny."

"It looks like our destiny is never in God's hand, only in our own." Alex said.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

**There is one more chapter guys! Review!**


	17. The end

**Chapter 16 - The end**

**Alex's POV**

Mitchie and I had to start our own lives after everything that happened. Our parents weren't excited to have us in their house after we explained everything. I think they didn't wanted to have the Devil inside their house. They got pretty happy that I had Felix powers but I wouldn't leave Mitchie. If she couldn't live in there I didn't wanted it too.

We bought a apartment for us near our parents house. How? Oh well, Mitchie is the Devil, she has her tricks. Some peoples do whatever she tells them to. We had our own place, our own lives and I kept working at the substation with mom and dad. But sometimes it was kinda hard to be the Devil's girl. Part of Mitchie's job was to hunt the evil souls and control the demons who thought they were the best. I hated when she had to leave in the middle of the night.

But she always got home before the sun rise so I could wake up in her arms and see that beautiful smile and the sun shinning in her white hair. It was in those moments that I was glad Mitchie did everything she did. I glad we've met, I'm glad she died for what she believed in, I'm glad she acted like she didn't loved me and I'm glad she did everything she could so we could be together again. Everything that happened made her a stronger person, a person who that little and scared Mitchie from Camp Rock could never imagine that someday would exist. I was proud of my angel.

Things are going fine. We love each other, we have everything we need and everything we want. We have one another and this is the most important thing.

We've been trough life, death, war and chaos.

I can truly say that our love is forever.

**_This was pretty short but I felt like it was enough. Thank you everyone that readed this and Long distance call. You guys are fucking amazing and I love you all. I'll be posting a brand new fic today so stay tunned lol_**


	18. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain. This goddamn website not only deleted my fic 'High School Kids' but it also blocked my account and stopped me from updating. And I'm really fucking pissed with the owners of this shit, they're fucking assholes . What we do here in also an art and no art can be done if they repress and censor. I don't know what happened, I don't wanna know what the fuck happened, I just know that I'll keep writing and I don't give a fuck about the mother fuckers who did this. And I'll start writing in my livejournal account (same account name TheReckless1611) and I want the guys who fucking deleted my story to have their asses burned by Satan's dick! Thanks for the attention cuties ^^ I'll be waiting for you guys in my livejournal.


End file.
